Cupu Versus Keren
by aiNeko-Haru
Summary: "Aku bisa begini karena sahabatku..." UPDATE! Almost final chapter, mind to RnR.
1. My Life With My Enemies

Uwohhhh buat fic lagi! Aneh, gaje dan garing maaf kalo aku buat fic ini ditengah-tengah fic lain yang belom selese, ini fic terinspirasi dari teman-teman sekolahku yang suka nge-genk gitu karena aku adalah "OSIS" (tepuk tangan sendiri) aku lagi coba misahin mereka, karena mereka itu parasit buat sekolah dan juga kelas aku! Kebetulan mereka sekelas ma aku! Sebel deh harus terjebak ma serangga menijikan itu! Nah kok kesini-sini malah jadi curhat…. Dasar author aneh.

Diclaimer: TITE KUBO MY UNCLE *ditabok Tite Kubo*

Rated: T

Pair:

IchigoXRukia (lagi)

Cupu Versus Keren

Rukia POV

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk ke Karakura High School. Aku sudah kelas 3 sma sebenarnya tapi karena ayahku sering bekerja keluar kota ayah memutuskan untuk tinggal di kota Karakura, ada perasaan senang, sedih aku senang karena ayah tidak perlu lagi bolak-balik mengurus pekerjaanya sedihnya aku harus meninggalkan saudaraku yang paling dekat Takigawa Haru huffff biarkan sajalah dia sudah bahagia sekarang kok, aku tinggal di perumahan Karakura rumah yang sedang-sedang saja dibilang jelek tidak mungkin memang jauh dari kata jelek, dibilang bagus juga hanya sedikit yang bagusnya disebelah rumahku terdapat kafe yang diurus oleh kakaku Toushiro, dia sedang kuliah dan juga bekerja setiap pulang kuliah dengan motornya dia selalu mengurus kafe sederhana itu Shiro nii dan juga kakaku yang paling tua yaitu Ulquiorra dia memang dingin tapi baik, dia paling sebal kalo aku sudah memanggilnya Ulqui chin hehehe dia selalu marah, dan selalu ayah yang melerainya Ulqui nii sudah kuliah dijurusan teknologi informasi makanya dia yang selalu mengajariku tentang dunia internet sedangkan Shiro nii sekolah dijurusan Pembagunan atau arsitek yah… Shiro nii sangat suka menggambar suatu bangunan makanya dia masuk kejurusan itu dan aku…. Aku hanya seorang Kuchiki Rukia gadis cupu, dengan rambut yang selalu terkepang dua aku selalu menjadi bahan olok-olokan teman-temanku tapi Ulqui nii dan Shiro nii selalu melindungiku aduhhh kok aku jadi cerita tentang kehidupanku yasudah mari mulai hari pertamaku di sekolah ini.

Normal POV

Rukia berlari kerah kelas barunya 12-B Rukia berlari dan kini ia sedang berdiri di pintu besar itu Rukia mengetuk dan tidak disangka seorang guru berambut putih langsung menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Ayo Kuchiki silahkan masuk," jawab sang guru yang bernama Ukitake.  
"Ah… baik," jawab Rukia.  
"Nah Kuchiki, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."  
"Nama saya Kuchiki Rukia, salam kenal," kata Rukia ramah.  
"Kuchiki, silahkan duduk disebelah Hinamori saya harap kedatangan Kuchiki kesini dapat membuat kelas 12 B menjadi lebih maju."

Rukia duduk disebelah Hinamori gadis yang disanggul rambutnya dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Hai! Namaku Hinamori Momo kau boleh memanggilku Momo," jawab Momo ramah.  
"Aku Kuchiki Rukia panggil aku Rukia…," jawab Rukia juga.

Teeeeeetttttt bunyi bel yang menandakan jam istirahat, Rukia dan Momo jalan menuju kantin sambil bercerita pengalaman pribadi mereka, jujur Rukia akui Momo adalah gadis baik dan manis dia sangat mudah bergaul walau pemalu. Rukia dan Momo sampai di kantin dan mengambil makan siang mereka, Rukia dan Momo duduk dibangku kantin yang pojok dan tiba-tiba datanglah seorang perempuan berambut pendek yang menyapa Momo.

"Momo! Kau tidak mengajaku makan di kantin, ihhh Momo jahat!," ucap gadis itu.  
"Maaf deh Soi Fon, oh yah ini temanku yang baru Kuchiki Rukia," ucap Momo sambil memegang pundak Rukia, Soi Fon yang melihatnya langsung menjabat tangan Rukia dengan ceria dan tangan satunya lagi seperti memberi hormat.  
"Hai Rukia chan, namaku Soi Fon! Kau boleh memanggilku Soi chan jika kau mau!" jawab Soi Fon ceria seperti biasa, tidak lama kemudian datang seorang gadis tomboy yang mengguncang tubuh Soi Fon.

"Sudahlah Soi Fon tidak usah bertingkah lebay begitu," jawab gadis tomboy itu.  
"Ih…. Tatsuki apaan sih, eh Tatsuki ini Kuchiki Rukia murida baru…. Gimana cantik kan," jawab Soi Fon ceria.  
"Osh, aku Tatsuki Arisawa salam kenal, Rukia," jawab Tatsuki. Mereka berempatpun mengobrol layaknya siswi biasa yang ceria, ada Tatsuki yang sering bertengkar dengan Soi Fon dan juga Momo yang selalu melerai mereka berdua. Tidak lama kemudian muncul beberapa murid yang membuat semua mata terpanah pada mereka.

"Hei, Momo itu siapa?" tanya Rukia kepada Momo.  
"Itu adalah murid yang paling terkenal di Karakura High School, murid paling tampan, cantik, populer."  
"Ohhhh, pantas saja gaya jalan mereka seperti jalan di catwalk saja hihihi," Rukia tertawa diikuti oleh Momo, Tatsuki dan Soi Fon.  
"Ngomong-ngomong mereka itu siapa saja?" tanya Rukia lagi.  
"Yang berambut merah ituh namanya Abarai Renji, dia terkenal dengan ketampanan (hoeeekk author muntah) kepintaran dan juga kekayaan dia sudah 7 kali memenangkan lomba kendo se Jepang, dan juga olimpiade fisika se Karakura dia juga anak penguasaha kaya," jawab Momo.  
"Kalau yang berambut hitam dengan tato 69 itu namanya Hisagi Shuhei, cowok tinggi tampan, baik dan juga kaya banyak yang sudah membuat situs Shuhei fc di Facebook kau tau," jawab Tatsuki lagi.  
"Kalau yang berambut hitam dan ada kepangan kecil itu namanya Ggio Vega, dia adalah pemimpin klub fisika dan juga bahasa dia juga pemegang juara model cowok tertampan di majalah harian Karakura High School," jawab Soi Fon.  
"Dan wanita yang berambut cokelat orange itu adalah cewek yang hampir saat valentine di beri kurang lebih 60 coklat setiap tahunya, mungkin karena dadanya yang besar dan juga sifatnya yang sangat feminim dia itu Inoue Orihime ratu semua cewek populer," jawab Tatsuki malas membahas hal itu.  
"Kalau cowok yang rambutnya nyentrik dan orange itu siapa?" tanya Rukia.  
"Kau tidak tau! Dia adalah cowok paling populer diantara cowok paling populer dia Kurosaki Ichigo! Anak pengusaha paling kaya di Jepang dan juga model di sebuah majalah yang terkenal, pokonya dia itu sempurna! Dia ketua Osis dan juga ketua klub Kendo pintar pula!" jawab Momo sangat tertarik."  
"Ohhhh…. Aneh yah, padahal dia tidak tampan tapi kok terkenal sekali."  
"Tidak tau," jawab Tatsuki, Momo dan Soi Fon. Tidak lama kemudian datang 3 orang cowok botak, banci dan rambut kuning.  
"Hoi Momo! Jadi tidak nanti belajar barengnya?" tanya cowo berambut kuning atau bisa disebut pirang.  
"Ah, Kira kun tentu saja jadi, semuanya kenalkan ini teman baruku Kuchiki Rukia."  
"Hoi! Rukia chan perkenalkan aku Madarame Ikaku salam kenal!" jawab cowok botak itu.  
"Ah, pemandangan disini tidak indah! Oh salam kenal aku Ayesegawa Yumichika," jawab cowok banci itu.  
"Perkenalkan aku Kira Izuru," jawab cowok berambut pirang tersebut.

Dan akhirnya 3 orang laki-laki tersebut berkumpul dengan Rukia, mereka memang bisa dikatakan sebagai teman yang baik, selain karena mereka baik, sopan mereka juga selalu nyambung kalau diajak ngobrol. Sampai akhirnya ada seorang laki-laki yang menyentak Kira.

"Hei cupu! Awas kamu! Aku mau duduk di bangku itu!" jawab laki-laki dari salah satu genk populer itu.  
"Tapi kan…. Saya yang duluan nempatin," jawab Kira yang sedikit ketakutan.  
"Ini anak! Dibaikin (dari Hongkong) malah nyolot! Udah awas kamu!!" dengan kasar si rambut merah itu menarik bangku Kira dengan kasar, Rukia spontan langsung membantu Kira yang sedang terjatuh.  
"Kira kun tidak apa-apa?!" jawab Rukia panic melihat Kira yang terjatuh dengan luka di tanganya.  
"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa Rukia chan, sudahlah," Rukia yang marah langsung teriak kepada cowok rambut merah itu.  
"Hei! Nanas merah kau tidak tau! Ada orang dibangku itu yah, atau kau memang buta!!" cowok berambut merah itupun langsung berbalik dan berjalan kerah Rukia.  
"Kau tidak tau sopan santun, kau tidak tau aku siapa!" bentak cowok rambut merah itu.  
"Aku tau! Kau itu tuan muda Abarai Renji yang sangat tidak mempunyai sopan santun!!" bentak Rukia pada Renji. Renji yang panas langsung ingin memukul Rukia tapi tangan Renji langsung tertahan oleh seseorang.  
"Sudah cukup, Renji," jawab seorang cowok berambut orange.  
"Ada apa Ichigo! Tumben sekali kau kalem seperti itu."  
"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk melayani, sampah seperti dia," Ichigo melirik sinis Rukia, Rukia hanya melipat kedua tanganya, sedangkan Renji hanya menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Tidak lama kemudian Ichigo dan Renji kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing sedangkan Rukia hanya terpaku ditempat itu.

"Rukia chan, sudahlah tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan mereka memang seperti itu," jawab Yumichika dan Ikaku.  
"Tapi, Yumichika san mereka itu keterlaluan! Tidak mungkin mereka bersifat sok ngeraja begitu!"  
"Sudah-sudah, daripada nanti kita dikeluarkan lebih baik kita diam saja dan buang muka saat bertemu mereka," jawab Kira.  
Teeeeettttttt bel tanda pelajaran usai telah berbunyi dan kini giliran para siswa untuk pulang. Rukia dan Momo pulang bersama sedangkan Soi Fon dan Tatsuki pulang bersama Yumichika dan Ikaku mereka ada janji mau mampir ke toko buku dulu, Kira sedang piket dan menyuruh semuanya untuk pulang duluan saja.

Rukia dan Momo sampai dijalanan yang cukup sepi, mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengikuti mereka.  
"Kau sudah siap, Ichigo dalam hitungan ketiga kita langsung keroyok saja," jawab Renji dibalik pohon.  
"Baik-baik," mereka berdua langsung loncat dari pohon dan bersiap memukul Rukia yang sedang berjalan, dengan lihai tangan Renji menampar pipi Rukia sedangkan Momo melihat dengan histeris, dan kini giliran Ichigo saat Ichigo ingin memukul perut Rukia ada tangan yang menahanya.  
"Sudah cukup!" jawab sang pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah kakak Rukia, ulquiorra sedang menahan tangan Ichigo dan menatap angker Ichigo, tangan kirinya memeluk Rukia kedalam dekapanya. Dengan satu tangan Ulquiorra berhasil meninju perut ichigo dan kaki Ichigo sehingga membuat ichigo kesusahan.  
"Sekali lagi, kau menyakiti Rukia aku tak segan untuk membunuhmu!" jawab Ulquiorra dengan tatapan sinisnya kepada Ichigo. Ichigo dan Renji meninggalkan tempat itu yang hanya bersisa Ulqui dan Rukia Momo disuruh pulang terlebih dahulu karena Ulquiorra takut, kalau teman Rukia yang akan mendapat pukulan dari Renji dan Ichigo. Ulquiorra menggendong Rukia sampai ke rumah, Byakuya dan Toushiro kaget mendapati Rukia yang pingsan di tangan Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra Ruu… kia kenapa?!" tanya Toushiro yang panik.  
"Tadi dia di keroyok, oleh temanya sendiri!" jawab Ulquiorra  
"Ulquiorra, siapa yang mengeroyok Rukia?!" tanya Byakuya. Ulquiorra menceritakan semuanya, sebenarnya ia hendak menjemput Rukia karena sudah lewat dari jam pulang tapi saat dia lihat Rukia sudah tidak sadarkan diri Ulquirra bergegas, menolong Rukia. Byakuya mendengarkan Ulquiorra sedangkan Toushiro membersihkan luka di pipi Rukia.

Rukia tertidur, karena sudah jam 9 malam.

Paginya…..

Rukia POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku kulihat Shiro nii dan Ulqui nii tertidur di bangku, hari ini memang hari minggu aku hanya terdiam melihat kedua kakaku yang memegang lap dan alcohol, aku juga memegang pipiku yang terdapat luka sudah tidak terlalu sakit, aku yakin Shiro nii dan Ulqui nii yang menyembuhkanku tidak lama kemudian ayah datang dengan membawa nampan besar berisi makanan.

"Sudah bangun Rukia…," tanya ayahku.  
"Ah, iyah," jawabku aku lalu berdiri dan duduk disebelah Shiro nii dan Ulqui nii, aku melihat wajah mereka yang kelelahan sekali.

"Ano…. Ayah kenapa Ulqui nii dan Shiro nii kelihatanya cape sekali?" tanyaku saat itu.  
"Mereka berdua yang merawatmu, sampai malam," jawab ayahku, oh bagus…. Rukia kau dilindungi lagi oleh Ulqui nii dan Shiro nii. Ulqui nii mengucek matanya dan terbangun.  
"Oi Shiro bangun! Sudah jam 9 bodoh! Kau harus cepat membuka kafenya!!!!" teriak Ulqui nii, shiro nii segera bangun dan langsung berlari.  
"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!!!!! Ulquiorra!!!! Aduhhh kalau beginikan jadi telat!!!" Shiro nii bergegas menuju kamar mandi, sedangkan Ulqui nii menatapku.  
"Sudah, baikan Rukia?" tanya Shiro nii padaku.  
"Iyah! Ulqui nii hehehe makasih yahhh udah ngerawat aku! Aku memang gak berguna!"  
"Ihhh, dasar kau ini selalu merendahkan dirimu! Kau itu berguna tau! Kau itu pintar!" jawab Ulqui nii sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku.  
"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua, oh yah hari ini kan hari minggu kita jalan-jalan ke Karakura mall saja mau tidak?" tanya ayah yang sedang melerai kami berdua.  
"Aku mau ikut!!!" jawab kami berdua.

End Rukia POV

Rukia berjalan menuju kearah dunia bermain dengan Ulquiorra dan Toushiro.

"Ulqui nii, ayo kita kesana!!"  
"Baik-baik, Shiro kau mau ikut?"  
"Iyah-iyah, yang kalah traktir kita main yah?"  
"Loh, memang mau maen apa?" tanya Rukia.  
"Point Blank, ayoooo!" jawab Ulquiorra dan Toushiro menuju loket, Rukia hanya terdiam melihat kedua kakaknya sangat antusias bermain PB menurut Rukia game itu tidak menarik, hanya tembak-tembak teroris terus, Rukia hanya mendesah dan segera ke loket membeli beberapa koin. Rukia sampai di depan game yang sangat dia sukai, yah game drum versi chibinya Rukia senang karena terpajang gambar chappy di layar game tersebut belum sempat Rukia memasukan koin, Byakuya sudah memanggilnya. 

"Rukia, Ulqui, Shiro kesini cepat!" panggil Byakuya dari kejauhan.  
"Ada apa sih!" Rukia kesal lalu pergi kearah ayahnya.  
"Rukia, kenalkan ini Ishiin teman ayah waktu kuliah dulu," jawab Byakuya.  
"Ho! Ini anakmu cantik yah, kalau yang dua lagi mana?" tanya Ishiin pada Byakuya.  
"Seperti biasa sedang bermain game yang sangat mereka sukai, tuh," tunjuk Byakuya pada Shiro dan Ulquiorra.  
"Anak laki-lakimu juga tampan yah, tapi tentu yang paling cantik adalah putrimu ini," puji Ishiin pada Rukia.  
"Kalau anakmu mana?" tanya Byakuya.  
"Oh, yah tunggu sebentar yah!" Ishiin memanggil anaknya dan anaknya kini telah berdiri disebelah Ishiin.  
"Ada apa sih! Dasar mengganggu saja!!!!"  
"Hei Ichigo tidak baik begitu, di depan orang!" Ichigo lalu berbalik dan memperkenalkan diri selintas dia melihat seorang gadis yang tengah asik, memainkan jarinya dan saat Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo dia langsung spontan teriak.

"KAU!!!!!" teriak kedunya saat itu.

Te Be Ce

Maap kalo nge-gantung!!!!!!!!! Aku ngetik ini di laptop kakaku! Gila gak! Rekor baru aku ngetik ni fic dalam waktu 30 menit! Sadisss karena takut kakaku keburu pulang dan doeeenggggg, dia nginep dirumah temenya dasaaaar. Oke lah kalo begitu sekarang repiu review.


	2. Grimmjow Coming

Uwah…. Semuanya apdet-nya telat yah…. Maap deh abis belakangan ini tugas bejibun datang dari guru tapi bukanya dikerjain malah saya telantarin dengan satu alasang yang sangat simpel "Saya gak ngerti bu," wkwkwkwkw kacian sekali guru yang ngajarin aku! Nah maap kalo kemaren ada typo itu karena aku ngetik di laptop kakak jadi buru-buru deh….. okelah kalo begitu semuanya enjoy it yah RnR jangan lupa.

Diclaimer: (capcus aja) Tite Kubo

Cupu Versus Keren

Rukia kini tebelalak melihat seseorang di depanya orang yang paling menyebalkan di dunia dan hampir membunuhnya begitu pula Ichigo dia tidak menyadari kalau anak teman ayahnya ini adalah seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo megepalkan tanganya urat sudah mulai terlihat di dahinya ketika hampir dia mau berteriak ada seseorang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Ka… u!!" ucap Ulquiorra dari samping Rukia. Ulquiorra mengisyaratkan Rukia untuk kebelakang Ulquiorra mulai mengepalkan tanganya dan bersiap dengan posisi kuda-kuda yang mantap untuk menyerang.

"Oi Ulqui! Aku menang kau yang traktir!" jawab Toushiro dari kejauhan. Ulquiorra melirik kearah Toushiro sebentar dan kembali menatap sinis Ichigo dengan tatapan pembunuh.  
"Kalau kau mendekati Rukia! Kubunuh kau!" ucap Ulquiorra sambil menarik tangan Rukia menuju tempat Toushiro.

Ichigo POV

Aku melihat kaka si cebol sialan itu mengeluarkan tatapan pembunuh padaku sampai akhirnya mereka berdua menghilang dari hadapanku aku perlahan berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di depan tempat bermain itu. Aku dapat melihat si cebol sialan itu bermain dengan kedua kakanya aku hanya mendesah mengutuk diriku sendiri tapi…. Tidak kusangka cebol sialan itu bisa tertawa seperti itu rambutnya yang biasa dikepang kini diurai tidak kusangka dia itu manis…..

Manis! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan tidak mungkin aku menyebut dia manis!! Lihat saja dia pendek, menyebalkan masa dibilang manis! Dasar aku ini aneh mungkin karena tonjokan kemarin otak kiri dan kananku sudah mulai error. Aku melihat cebol sialan itu mendekat kearahku semakin dekat dan… ternyata dia bukan mau kearahku melainkan mau membeli beberapa koin saat dia melewatiku aku baru melihat jelas matanya itu bukan seperti mata orang Jepang warnanya violet kukira tadi biru dan juga senyumanya itu…. Mirip den- akhhh apasih yang sedang aku pikirkan tidak mungkin dia itu orang itu! Tapi kenapa aku merasa…. Ada kemiripan denganya apa itu yah?

End Ichigo POV

Rukia berlari menuju tempat pembeliaan koin dan membeli beberapa koin Rukia tersenyum kecil dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari kantungnya Ichigo yang pada saat itu juga sedang bosan mulai membeli beberapa koin dan menuju game yang terdekat yaitu Point Blank.

Rukia memasukan beberapa koin tidak disangka Ichigo ada disebelahnya dan memasukan koinya juga Rukia tidak terlalu menghiraukanya permainan berlangsung saat Rukia hendak memilih permainan untuk dirinya sendiri Ichigo sengaja menyenggol tubuhnya sehingga Rukia memilih permainan untuk berdua atau satu tim dengan Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau mau sih! Jeruk busuk!" keluh Rukia pada Ichigo yang sengaja menyenggolnya tadi.  
"Kalau kau menang aku akan mentraktir kau apa saja," ucap Ichigo.  
"Yakin…"  
"Yah."  
"Kalau aku kalah?"  
"Kau harus menuruti perintahku…."  
"Baik! Siapa takut."  
"Semangat yang bagus," ucap ichigo.

Tidak disangka setelah bermain beberapa menit Rukia lebih unggul dari Ichigo Rukia berhasil membunuh sebanyak 151 teroris sedangkan Ichigo 150 teroris saat itu.

"Yei! Aku menang!" sorak Rukia sambil tersenyum puas.  
"Cih! Kau cuman beruntung saja!" jawab Ichigo dengan wajah bete.  
"Ayo tepati janjimu!"  
"Baik-baik kau mau apa," Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo menuju kesebuah tempat boneka-boneka tidak disangka wajah Ichigo memerah setelah ditarik tangan Rukia. Rukia melihat tempat boneka itu dengan muka berseri sedangkan Ichigo hanya membuang wajah.

"Duni lain….," jawab Ichigo sambil melihat semua yang ada disana berpasangan semua.  
"Ayo! Kurosaki kita kesana!" jawab Rukia sambil menarik tangan Ichigo.  
"Ichigo…. Saja," ucap Ichigo pada Rukia.  
"Ya sudah! Ayo Ichigo kita kesana!" saat Rukia mengucapkan kata Ichigo wajah Ichigo langsung blush tidak jelas. Rukia sibuk memilih boneka yang ada ditempat itu.

"Ah! Ini saja," Rukia menunjukan boneka kelinci putih dan orange pada Ichigo.  
"Baik-baik…..," Ichigo membawa boneka itu dan membayarnya. 

Rukia terus melihat boneka kelincinya dengan senyuman yang sangat berarti dan ditengah jalan Rukia berhenti. 

"Ada apa? Hah midget?" Rukia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Ichigo.  
"Terimakashi yah…. Ichigo," jawab Rukia pada Ichigo yang langsung membuat Ichigo blush Rukia berlari meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian.  
"Senyuman itu…. Sangat mirip denganya," Ichigo menutup matanya dengan kedua tanganya.

Disekolah….

Rukia masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk disebelah Momo seperti biasa. Rukia melirik Momo yang sedang memainkan hpnya dan dengan cepat Momo mengetik sebuah sms dan dia kirim.

"Buat pacar yah….," jawab Rukia.  
"Ru-Rukia chan! Kau sudah datang," Momo kaget langsung menyembunyikan hpnya tersebut. Tiba-tiba Tatsuki berlari menuju kearah kelas dan teriak .

"Gawat! Hari ini ada razia hp!!! Cepet sembunyiin hp kalian kalo gak mau diambil sama OSIS!!!" semua murid langsung menyembunyikan hpnya di tempat aman di pott bunga, diselipin di rok, disimpen di epatu tapi Rukia tetap santai.

"Rukia chan gak nyembunyiin hp?" tanya Tatsuki pada Rukia.  
"Buat apa. Aku kan gak nyimpen gambar porno jadi hpku aman-aman aja," Rukia jawab dengan santainya. Tiba-tiba beberapa murid datang dari balik pintu yang tidak lain adalah, Ichigo (ketua OSIS), Renji , Hisagi, Ggio, Ikaku, Rangiku, Nano dan Nemu semuanya membuka tas murid satu persatu dan sampailah Ichigo pada tas Rukia, Rukia menyerahkan tasnya Ichigo mulai memeriksa tas Rukia dan mengambil hp Samsung Corby (sm kaya hp author niehh) Ichigo lalu mengembalikan tasnya dan lekas pergi.

Di Ruang Osis

Ichigo duduk sendiri di ruang Osis tersebut dan mulai mengotak-ngatik hp yang mungkin aka nada gambar pornonya. Sampailah Ichigo pada hp kelas 12-B semua hp sudah diperiksa tinggal satu hp yang belum diperiksa yaitu Samsung Corby Touchscreen (lebay) milik Rukia. Ichigo membuka galeri milik Rukia dia mengotak-ngatik foto yang ada tapi bukanya mencari gambar porno Ichigo malah keasikan melihat foto Rukia bersama keluarganya ada foto waktu pesta ulang tahun Rukia, waktu Rukia sedang berenang (gak termasuk porno nih) dan yang membuat Ichigo blush dan tersenyum adalah foto Rukia yang sedang tersenyum manis, mata violetnya terlihat jelas rambutnya terurai rapih.

"Kurosaki nemuin gambar aneh! Gak kalo gak mau kita balikin sekarang hpnya?" Ichigo dengan cepat langsung menyembunyikan hp Rukia kedalam sakunya.  
"Tidak-tidak semuanya aman kecuali hp milik Kuchiki Rukia ini!" Ichigo berusaha berbohong.  
"Memang ada apa?" tanya Ggio pada Ichigo.  
"A-da gambar porno di hpnya! Lebih baik di simpan saja!" Ichigo berbohong.  
"Ya sudah terserah kau saja aku mau mengembalikan hp ini dulu yah!" Ggio lekas pergi.

Tetttt bunyi bel pulang.

"Aduh! Momo hpku diambil nih! Gawat kalau sampai ketahuan ayah gimana!!" Rukia panik.  
"Tenang-tenang paling besok dibalikin," jawab Momo.  
"Aduh! Benerankan! Besok!"  
"Aduh! Rukia chan emang ada gambar porno di hpmu yah!"  
"Ga ada! Ngapain juga aku ngoleksi gambarr kaya gitu!"  
"Sudah-sudah Rukia chan lebih baik kita pulang saja yah."  
"Ah baik-baik."

Di Rumah Ichigo….

Ichigo sedang mengotak-atik laptopnya dengan USB yang terpasang ke hp Rukia. Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat beberapa foto Rukia tapi saat menuju ke foto yang ke 66 Ichigo melihat foto Rukia sedang memeluk laki-laki dengan rambut biru Ichigo melihat nama foto yang disimpan Grimm kun N Me. Ichigo terbelalak melihat kurang lebih ada 25 foto Rukia bermesraan dengan laki-laki itu mata Ichigo berubah menjadi sinis tanganya dia kepalkan dan dengan cepat dia meninju layar laptop itu, nasib laptop itu kini tinggal pecahan dari kaca layarnya Ichigo sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi tanganya dia segera mengambil jaket dan beranjak dari kamarnya.

Rukia mengangkat telepon yang berdering.

"Moshi-moshi Kuchiki disini," jawab Rukia.  
"Rukianya ada tidak?" tanya si penelepon.  
"Saya sendiri….. ada yang bisa saya bantu?"  
"Rukia! Kau melupakanku aku Haru….."  
"Kyaa! Haru chan lama gak jumpa gimana kabarnya baik?"  
"Tentu saja, oh yah nanti besok Grimmjow mau maen ke Karakura katanya mau ketemu kamu."  
"Wah Grimm kun mau ketemu aku! Kyaaaa ga sabar nih!"  
"Iyah Grimmjow kangen sama kamu dia teleponin kamu gak diangkat terus atau gak mailbox."  
"Ya udah emang Grimm kun datangnya di stasiun mana?"  
"Dia pakai motor liat aja motor yang warnya paling ngejreng! Ada di taman Karakura jam 11."  
"Iyah-iyah aku pasti datang!"  
"Rukia aku makan dulu nanti sms aku yah, jaa."  
"Jaa!"

Karakura High School 10:30 Hari Jumat

"Adu…. Bosan!!" ucap Rukia sambil menguap.  
"Apa apa Rukia?" tanya Momo  
"Hari ini, Hari jumatkan berarti kelas bubar jam 11," ucap Rukia sambil terus memperhatikan ham dinding kelas.  
"Iyah…. Emang ada apa sih?"  
"Aku ingin bertemu seseorang jam 11 nanti."  
"Cieh…. Rukia chan pacar yaaa," Momo mulai menggoda.  
"P-acar…. Aku ti… dak tau sih hehehe."  
"Dasar Rukia chan… ini."

Bel pulang berbunyi Rukia segera berlari menujuu ke gerbang sekolah tapi tanpa dia sadari dia telah menubruk seseorang.  
"Eh-eh maaf-maaf….," jawab Rukia.  
"Kau ini punya mata tidak sih!!!"  
"Eh! Kau kan Kurosaki…. Cepat kembalikan hpku!!!"  
"Kau kira aku akan menyerahkanya apa? Tidak mungkin…. Kecuali," Ichigo menggantungkan kata-katanya.  
"Apa?"  
"Hmmm temani aku pergi ke taman Karakura sekarang!"  
"Hah taman Karakura…. Aku juga mau bertemu seseorang disana! Sudahlah aku tidak peduli," Rukia bergegas lari menuju gerbang.  
"Taman Karakura siapa yah… orang itu?"

Rukia berlari dan terus mencari orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu tidak Rukia sadari Ichigo tengah membuntutinya dari belakang. Rukia tersenyum melihat motor biru yang sudah pasti Rukia tau pemiliknya. Rukia berjalan perlahan mendekati motor itu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu yah….. Rukia," jawab orang itu Rukia langsung membalikan badanya dan menatap orang itu dalam-dalam.  
"Gri… mmjow…"  
"Ya.. siapalah lagi kalau bukan aku?" Grimmjow mendekati Rukia dan menepuk kepala Rukia dengan telapak tanganya.  
"Kau tidak berubah masih sama seperti dulu, masih pendek."  
"Ini benar-benar Grimm kun yang aku kenal kan," Rukia menatap mata Grimmjow. Tidak lama kemudian Rukia mulai mengeluarkan air mata perlahan hingga mengalir deras di pelupuk pipinya.  
"Kenapa kau menangis bukanya kau senang."  
"Ak… u san! Hiks.. sangat senang Grimm-" sebelum Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Grimmjow sudah memeluk Rukia kedalam dadanya Rukia hanya bisa menangis disana.

_Wangi ini….. kehangatan ini ini memang Grimmjow yang dulu, Grimmjow yang selalu menemaniku_….

Ichigo POV

Siapa dia! Kenapa dia memeluk Rukia apa hubunganya dengan Rukia! Dia pacarnya, saudaranya kenapa juga Rukia malah menangis di pelukanya. Panas itu yang kurasakan aku merasa sangat iri pada laki-laki itu hatiku sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan amarah yang sedari tadi aku tahan! Aku…. Aku tidak suka melihat Rukia dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki itu memang apa bagusnya sih! Aku lebih tampan, terkenal, kaya sedangkan dia hanya seorang laki-laki dengan rambut biru! Kenapa Rukia lebih memilih dia dari pada aku!

"Kurosaki apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" hah siapa itu! Oh… ternyata itu hanya Ggio sial membuatku kaget saja.

"Tidak aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"  
"Eh itukan Kuchiki! Murid baru itu lalu!" Ggio menunjuk kearah Rukia.  
"Iyah memang ada apa?"  
"Dia sedang berpelukan dengan Grimmjow san! Tidak mungkin Grimmjow san kan orang yang sangat terkenal!"  
"Terkenal apanya?"  
"Dia itu Grimmjow pemilik perusahaan motor terkenal di Jepang! Dia juga seorang pemain kendo dan karate yang sangat hebat!! Aku tidak menyangkan kalau Kuchiki itu pacarnya."

Apa jadi dia seterkenal itu! Aku tidak menyangka tapi tentu aku yang lebih tampan dong.

"Dia juga termasuk ke daftar laki-laki tertampan se Jepang yang menduduki peringkat ke-2 setelah Kuchiki Byakuya ayahnya Kuchiki!"

Apa jadi dia lebih tampan dariku! Tidak bisa dibiarkan orang ini harus segera dibereskan!

End Ichigo POV

Rukia dan Grimmjow masih tidak bergeming dari posisi barusan dan tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan yang datang dari… balik Rukia dan berkata.

"Grimmjow kun lama tidak berjumpa," ucap wanita itu.  
"Kau…. Inoue Orihime."

TeBeCe

* * *

Kwa! Grimm-kun muncul! *meluk Grimm yang masih meluk Rukia*

Grimm: Apaan sih lo! Ganggu gue aja!  
Haru: Aduh Grimm kun gimana sih! Aku ini authornya jadi aku yang berkuasa disini!!  
Grimm: Oh yah lupa…..  
Rukia: Oi author ganggu orang aja! Sana pergi! *ngibas-ngibasin tangan*  
Grimm: Bener-bener * masih meluk Rukia*  
Ichigo: *dateng sambil nyiapin Zanpakutou* GRIMMJOW!!!! LEPASIN RUKIA! GAK! *siapin Hollow mask*  
Grimm: *mundur 1 centi dengan gerakan slow motion yang buat Ichigo tadinya mau nge bankai malah kejedot*  
Rukia: Aduh Kurosaki! Kamu kenapa?  
Ichigo: Hah sejak kapan Rukia panggil aku Kurosaki!!!! Rukia my lovely tenang aku bakal nyelamatin kamu dari Grimmjow!!!  
Grimmjow: *Narik tangan Rukia ngajak balik ke Hueco Mundo*  
Haru: *datang nampolin Ichigo* ihhhh kalian ini bego! Ini fic gue!!! Jangan rusak seenak udel lo dong!  
Ichigo: *pundung dicuekin Rukia mojok ke tembok*  
Grimm+Ruki: *cuek dunia serasa milik berdua*  
SenbonZakura: *tiba-tiba nongol sambil nyeret Ichigo* ayo Kurosaki ikut saya pergi kamu ganggu aja nih fic.  
Haru: gud job Senbon kun! Untung gue udah bisa ngendaliin Byakun sm Senbon hahahahah *devil*  
Byakun: Eh Haru ini fic udah kelewatan udahin aja deh.  
Haru: Baek-baek saya Haru N' Byakun undur diri dulu yah….  
Byakun+Haru+Grimm+Ruki+Senbon+Ichi (paling pojok): Repiu!!! Review!!

Haru N Byakun= Byakun N Haru


	3. The Game

Fiuh, akhirnya bisa apdet deh…. Scary banget aku pas ngehadepin soal pra UN sopo yang gak takut juga. Mungkin juga untuk beberapa fic kedepan ak bakal gone dari dunia ferfican *ngerti gak* yah sial karena aku di ikutin les bimbel matematika, fisika bete…. Gak ada waktu buat nulis fic maaf klo dih nih fic banyak banget typo maklum ak ngetik ini hari senin dan besoknya soal ujian menanti.

Ichigo: Oi author kapen… mulainya?  
Haru: ……………… sejak kapan kamu datang?  
Ichigo: Sejak elo buat Rukiaku tersayang jadian sama Grimm iblis itu *ditimpuk Grimmjoy fc*  
Grimmjow: *ngasih surat ke Ichigo* eh Kurosaki belom dapet yah… nih.  
Ichigo: Apaan nih?  
Grimmjow: Surat pertunangan gue sama Ruki- *mulut Grimmjow disumpel sama Haru*  
Haru: Diem lo! Gini-gini nih fic masih IchiRuki… nah sekarang Ichi-kun silahkan mulai ficnya.  
Ichigo: Minna enjoy it yah jangan lupa repiu… flame aja nih author sedeng sekalian *ditampol Haru*

Disclaimer: Har- oke-oke tolong berhenti nodongin Senbonzakura ke saya, yah Tite Kubo lah sang disclaimer.

Cupu Versus Keren

"Kau Inoue Orihime….," jawab Grimmjow seakan tidak percaya dengan kedatangan Inoue dihadapanya.

"Grimmjow kun…. Lama tidak bertemu… ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kuchiki san ada disini?" Inoue melihat Rukia dengan tatapan sinis.

"Rukia adalah sahabatku dari kecil…. Jadi tidak ada salahnya dia ada disini sekarang kan!" Grimmjow menarik Rukia kebelakang punggungnya.

"Hooo jadi kau sudah menemukan penggantiku yah Grimmjow," Grimmjow tertegun mendengar kata-kata Inoue yang seakan langsung menusuk punggungnya angin yang sangat itu menerpa rambut sang Ratu Karakura High School semakin membuat Grimmjow bimbang di tempatnya.

"A… no Grimmjow ada apa?" tanya Rukia yang bingung melihat sahabat kecilnya yang sekarang mematung ditempat dan menatap tajam Inoue dengan tatapn tajam yang jarang di perlihatkan pada Rukia.

"Tidak! Ayo Rukia kita pulang," jawab Grimmjow sambil menarik tangan Rukia dan menaiki motornya.

Saat Rukia dan Grimmjow sudah melewati Inoue tanpa disengaja Grimmjow melihat Inoue yang sedang tersenyum licik pada Grimmjow sambil berkata "Lihat saja Grimmjow kalau sampai ada wanita yang mendekatimu selain aku berarti…… wanita itu harus musnah dari dunia….," ucap Inoue sambil berjalan menuju mobil BMW nya.

Ichigo yang saat itu sedang berada di pohon hanya bisa diam dan bingung melihat pembicaraan yang dibawakan oleh Inoue dan Grimmjow.

"Sebenarnya apa hubugan Rukia dengan pria itu yah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Huaaaaa….. sudah lama tidak bertemu yah Grimm kun!!!" teriak Toushiro dari depan tv.  
"Eh Grimm sejak kapan kau datang kesini kok tidak bilang-bilang?" tanya Ulquiorra yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan laptopnya.

"Kalian berdua tidak berubah yah…. Tetap duo gak peka…," ucap Grimmjow sambil duduk di sebelah Toushiro. 

"Nyindir….. dari pada kau sama Haru, duo terlalu peka saking pekanya sampai mandi bareng!" Toushiro membela.

"Sudah aku bilang beribu-ribu kali! Itu kan waktu umurku masih 5 tahun!" Grimmjow tidak mau kalah.  
"Sudah-sudah…. Jangan bertengkar," lerai Byakuya seperti biasa.

Lalu Rukia datang membawa 2 buah the hijau yang sangat disukai oleh ayahnya dan Grimmjow.

"Arigatou Rukia…," ucap Grimmjow yang diakhiri oleh blush dari Rukia.  
"S-ama… sama," ucap Rukia malu-malu.  
"Rukia kok aku gak dibuatin juga!!" protes Toushiro sambil membalikan kepalanya karah Rukia.  
"Habis Shiro nii kan bisa buat sendiri," jawab Rukia.  
"Grimm juga bisa buat sendiri, kok dia dibuatin….," jawab Ulquiorra membela Toushiro.  
"Grimm kun kan tamu….," jawab Rukia.  
"Halaah bilang aja kamu suka Grimmjow…..," jawab Toushiro sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya di udara.  
"Shiro nii!!" ucap Rukia sambil berlari kearah Toushiro sampai akhirnya mereka berdua bertengkar cubit pipi.

Ichigo membaringkan badanya di kasur besar dan empuk ituh.

"Siapa sih pria ituh?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengangkat foto Grimmjow dengan Rukia ke atas.

"Kalau diliatin terus… jadi kesal yah!" dengan mudah Ichigo membanting hp tidak berdosa itu kearah lemarinya yang menyebabkan hp milik Rukia rusak total.

"GAWAT ITUKAN HP RUKIA!!!! Ah tapi gak apa-apa tinggal beli lagi," jawab Ichigo enteng.

"Cit-cit cuit," burung berkicau diatas dahan pohon milik keluarag Rukia.  
"Ahhh… huaaaaa sudah pagi…. Yah," jawab Rukia sambil mengucek matanya yang masih sedikit tertutup.

"RUKIA!!! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TIDUR!!" ucap Toushiro sambil menendang pintu kamar Rukia.  
"S-hiro nii….. kau kenapa mendobrak pintu kamarku…"  
"Bodoh ini sudah jam 7! 25 menit lagi sekolahmu akan masuk!!!"  
"APA!!!!"

Rukia langsung loncat dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas mandi… dengan cepat dia memakai seragamnya dan dengan cepat pula dia memakan sarapanya.

"Rukia mau aku antar?" tanya Grimmjow.  
"A-h apa tidak merepotkan?"  
"Hey aku disini untuk liburan… tidak ada salahnya mengantarkamu ke sekolahmu kan?"  
"Ah…. Arigatou Grimm kun," Rukia tersenyum kepada Grimmjow dan segera berlari kearah motor biru putih milik Grimmjow.

Secepat kilat Grimmjow mengantarkan Rukia kesekolah setelah sampai pintu gerbang ternyata masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum bel masuk.

"Arigatou Grimm kun," jawab Rukia.  
"sama-sama…," jawab Grimmjow. 

Tiba-tiba banyak murid yang mengelilingi Rukia dan Grimmjow.  
"Kyaaa itu Grimmjow kan model di majalah Seireitei!!!" teriak seorang gadis.  
"Iyah! Itu benar-benar Grimmjow!!!"  
"KYAAAA GRIMMJOW!!!!!!"

Karena ada beratus-ratus gadis yang berkumpul dengan mudah Rukia terlempar ke tanah sebelum akhirnya Grimmjow memegang tanganya.  
"Eh, itu kan Kuchiki kenapa dia bisa dekat dengan Grimmjow?"  
"Iyah-iyah masih lebih baik aku sih…."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow sambil membopong Rukia kembali.  
"I-ie…. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Rukia.  
"Bagus… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah jaa."

Rukia masih mematung melihat punggung Grimmjow yang semakin jauh. Tiba-tiba Ichigo datang sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan.

"Oi, sampai kapan kau mau disitu terus?" teriak Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Kurosaki…. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu bodoh!"

"Ini," Ichigo menyerahkan kantung plastik pada Rukia. 

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja," Rukia mulai membuka kantung plastic itu saat dia buka betapa terkejutnya Rukia yang ternyata di dalamnya ada sebuah kardus handphone nokia n97 (itu bukan sih merek hp nokia yg baru)

"Apa ini??"  
"Hp, ini untuk menggantikan milikmu yang rusak."  
"APA!!!!"  
"Hey-hey sabar dong…. Aku kan sudah bertanggung jawab."  
"Kau ini seenaknya saja!!! Pokoknya aku mau hpku yang dulu kembali titik!"

Rukia pergi meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri. Ichigo memungut kembali kantong hp yang sudah tidak karuan itu tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari belakang Ichigo yang sedang mengamati Ichigo.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Ichigo yang sudah menebak keberadaan orang yang mengamatinya ituh.

"Hei jangan galak-galak sama sahabat sendiri dong…," ucap Kaien yang ternyata tengah mengamati pertengkarang antara 2 orang bodoh ituh.

"Kaien, bukanya kau masuk kelas malah mengamatiku disini!!"  
"Kau juga bukanya masuk kelas malah asik berpacaran disini."  
"S-siapa yang pacaran hah!!"  
"Lalu kenapa tadi Rukia chan datang dan bertengkara dengamu?"  
"I-itu BUKAN URUSANMU BODOH!!"

Dengan senyuman yang khas dimiliki Kaien, Kaien berjalan mendahului Ichigo sambil berkata dengan suara yang kecil.  
"Sepertinya aku sudah punya permainan baru," Kaien melewati Ichigo dan segera menuju kelasnya.

Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet bunyi bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

"Rukia… makan siang bareng yuu," ucap Soi Fon sambil tersenyum kepada Rukia.  
"Ah, iyah-iyah tunggu yah akuu ambil bekalku dulu," Rukia langsung mengambil bekalnya dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah bersama Soi Fon.

Seperti biasa orang-orang yang selalu bersama Rukia setiap hari Momo, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Kira, Yumichika, Ikaku.

"Soi kau bawa bekal apa hari ini?" tanya Tatsuki.  
"Aku bawa bekal nasi bento."  
"Kalau kau Momo?" tanya Tatsuki.  
"Kue tart coklat dengan selau blueberry ditengah enak mau kau Tatsuki chan?"  
"Tidak terima kasih, kalau Rukia?"  
"Aku sandwich. Kenapa dari tadi Tatsuki chan nanya terus memang ada yang aneh?"  
"Itu karena, kalau kita tidak memiliki bekal yang lebih berkelas dari pada sekumpulan anak populer itu (baca: Ichigo dll) mungkin hari ini kita tidak bisa makan disini," ucap Tatsuki dengan nada bicara yang sangat di biasakan.

"Hei tunggu bagaimana dengan bekal kami?" Yumichika menyela.  
"Kalau kalian sudah tidak udah ditanya, Ikaku kau bekal onigiri Yumichika juice stroberi untuk kecantikanmu itu nah kalau kira apa???" tanya tatsuki yang tidak tau apa bekal Kira. "A-ku aku cumen bekal omlet ini hehehehe."

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah para anak bangsawan yang sangat terkenal ituh. Seorang pelayang langsung menyiapkan meja dan kursi dan mempersilahkan nona dan tuanya duduk. Otomatis dengan ini kelompok Rukia langsung terpojok tidak terbagi tempat.

"Hei ini kan tempat kami duluan!!" bentak Tatsuki pada sekumpulan anak-anak bangsawan itu.

"Dimana kelasmu? Kita ini penguasa sekolah ini… jadi tidak usah banyak berontak," Inoue menjawab dengan simpelnya.

"Tapi ini sama sekali tidak adil!" Ikaku membela Tatsuki.

"Dasar, Nemu tolong usir mereka dari sini," ucap Inoue.

Nemu langsung memegang tangan Tatsuki dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

"Tatsuki chan!" Soi Fon berlari menuju Tatsuki yang terjatuh.

"Tatsuki chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia. Tanpa disadari Kaien berdiri dari bangkunya dan memberikan Rukia sapu tangan.  
"Cepat basuh lukanya sebelum infeksi," ucap Kaien sambil tersenyum kepada Rukia yang membuat Rukia blush.  
"B-aik Shiba kun," Rukia masih memandangi Kaien.  
"Jangan panggil aku Shiba panggil aku Kaien yah…," Kaien mengelus pipi Rukia dengan tanganya yang membuat Rukia tambah blush.

Kaien pergi menuju bangkunya lagi, sedangkan Rukia dan yag lain pergi menuju uks. Ichigo terus menatap Kaien dengan tatapan benci ingin membunuh, dan dengan mudahnya Kaien melirik kearah Ichigo dan berkata.

"Permainanku baru akan dimulai."

TeBeCe

Gaje, Aneh, gilee aku gak nyadar bisa buatt fic gaje begini nah semuanya aku mau sedikit bocoran yah karena banyak yang gak suka GrimmRuki saya mau buat Grimmjow mati gimana? Gak ada yang keberatan kan.

Oke sekarang teken yang ijol-ijol bukan kolor ijo loh.


	4. The new Kaien

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Cupu Versus Keren

Rukia kembali ke rumahnya dengan kaki yang sempoyongan juga pikiran yang sangat tidak karuan. Pikiranya terkotori oleh pandangan Kaien saat melihatnya, hpnya yang rusak dan siapa Inoue bagi Grimmjow semua hal itu membuat Rukia strees dan hampir gila.

Ditengah jalan Rukia duduk di bangku stasiun entah kenapa gadis bermata violet itu merasakan firasat yang buruk apalagi dia firasat itu sepertii mengarah pada Grimmjow.

"Hu… kenapa dari tadi perasaanku tidak enak sih."

Rukia memegangi dadanya dan tidak terasa keringat muncul dari atas keningnya dia bisa merasakan bahwa sekarang hawa tubuhny tidak stabil antara panas dan juga dingin.

Rukia kembali berdiri dan hendak berjalan. Tidak disangka Ichigo juga sedang ada dijalan yang sama ichigo melihat Rukia yang berjalan membungkuk seperti tidak bersemangat disamping Ichigo juga ada Kaien yang asik dengan IPodnya.

"Cieh Ichigo lagi ngeliatin apa nih?" goda Kaien sambil merangkul Ichigo.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak sedang memperhatikan apapun! Lagi pula perhatikan langkah kakimu itu Kaien jangan focus pada IPod bodohmu itu saja!"

"Kau it-" kata-kata Kaien terpotong oleh suara klakson truk yang mungkin sedang rusak remnya truk itu melaju dengan membabi buta banyak kios-kios pedangang yang hancur ditubruk truk itu.

Di tempat yang sama Rukia tidak menyadari bahwa dia menyebrang saat truk itu mulai mendekatinya Rukia yang pikiranya sedang kacau dengan mudah menyebrang begitu saja tiba-tiba seorang polisi berteriak pada Rukia.

"Nona jangan menyebrang disana!!" Rukia yang mendengarnya langsung berpaling pada truk yang mendekatinya matanya membulat hatinya ingin segera berlari dari tempat itu tapi kakinya menghinati pikiranya..

Bruaaakkk!!

Suara orang jatuh terdengar oleh kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalng disitu. Rukia merasa dirinya terkena sesuatu yang basah pekat dan merah Rukia merasakan dirinya hangat dan juga dilindungi sesuatu. Saat Rukia membuka matanya ia mendapatkan dirinya sedang dipeluk oleh Kaien. Rukia melihat punggung Kaien yang tergores.

"K-au tidak…. Apa-apa kan Rukia?" tanya Kaien dengan wajah pura-pura tersenyum.

"Tidak! Kaien! Kaien Kaien kun!" Rukia memeluk Kaien lebih erat Kaien tidak sadarkan diri dan hanya pingsan

Ichigo Pov

Hei kenapa jadi Kaien yang menyelamatkan Rukia! Padalah yang pertama kali lari kan aku! Tapi kenapa Kaien yang menyelamatkanya! Tidak adil tidak adil!

Tunggu tadi saat aku mau lari Kaien mendorongku dia juga sempat tersenyum menyeringai kearahku! Apa sih yang diingikan si bodoh Kaien itu!

Aku melihat Rukia yang memeluk Kaien…. Perih, kesal, benci ingin rasanya aku loncat dari gedung setinggi 25 lantai saat itu! Aku tidak suka mereka bermesraan di depan mataku! Kalau saja aku yang ada dipelukan Rukia saai itu…. Aku pasti…. Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi begini! Tidak mungkin aku menyukai si pendek sialan itu kan!

Tapi aku akui aku memang menyukainya.

End Of Ichigo Pov

Di rumah sakit Karakura Rukia terus berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruang unit gawat darurat. Kadang melirik kearah ruangan dan kadang melirik kearah jam.

"Hei kau itu bisa tenang tidak sih!" Ichigo membentak Rukia.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau orang yang menyelamatkanku ada di dalam sana! Terbaring lemah!" Rukia kembali membalas perkataan Ichigo.

"huff!" Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya.

"Rukia!" suara teriakan seseorang membuat Rukia kaget.

"Ul-Ulqui nii…," Rukia berlari kearah Ulquiorra dan segera memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia?" Ulquiorra mendekap adik bungsunya itu sedangkan Toushiro dan Byakuya melihatt keadaan Kaien.

"T-tidak aku tidak apa-apa? Tapi Kaien… kun di-" sebelum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kata-katanya Rukia sudah menangis di dalam pelukan kakak terbesarnya itu.

"Nah Rukia bisakah ayah bertemu dengan pria yang sudah berbaik hati mau menolongmu…"

"Iyah pasti cowok itu baik banget sampe mau ngorbanin nyawanya buat Rukia yah kan Ulqui?" Toushiro memandang Ulqui yang masih menenangkan adik bugsunya itu.

"Iya…. Benar."

Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya diam panas dan berkata dalam hati "Seharusnya aku yang dipuji oleh keluarga Rukia! Kenapa malah si bodoh Kaien!"

Rukia telah sampai dirumahnya dia melirik jam di dekat mejanya.

"Jam 10 malam."

Rukia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya kembali.

"Kira-kira Grimmjow lagi ngapain yah?" 5 kata yang terlintas di pikiranya. Dan dengan cepat wajah Rukia kembali berubah menjadi merah dia teringat saat Grimmjow menolongnya.

Di kamar Grimmjow dia membuka dompetnya melihat foto kekasih lamanya yang menghianatinya dengan mudah ternyata tujuan kekasihnya itu hanya untuk memanfaatkan Grimmjow yang pada saat itu memiliki luka batin karena ditinggal mati kakaknya tercinta (ceileh~ putis amet)

"Inoue…. Aku tidak menyangka dibalik senyum manismu itu kau memilikii hati iblis," ucap Grimmjow sambil meremas foto yang dia genggam sedari tadi.

Saat Grimmjow membuka dompetnya dia melihat foto Rukia yang sedang merangkul lehernya dan senyuman Grimmjow yang sangat melengkapi foto itu.

"Apa benar aku menyukai Rukia? Rukia kau memang benar-benar menjadi cahaya bagiku disaat aku sedang meredup kau datang bagai matahari dan memberiku kehidupan juga. Jadi mungkin besok aku akan mengutarakan perasaan ini padamu."

Grimmjow menutupi badanya dengan selimut biru miliki Ulquiorra.

Paginya Rukia segera memakai seragamnya dia tidak bergerak begitu cepat karena dia bangun lebih pagi Byakuyapun tersusul bangunya oleh Rukia.

Rukia mulai menyiapkan sarapann untuk keluarganya dia hanya membuat roti dan juga sandwich untuk bekal kedua kakaknya di kampus tidak lupa dia membalik tanda close menjadi open di café milik keluarganya.

"Semuanya aku beangkat duluan," Rukia berteriak tapi tidak ada yang menjawab siapa yang mau menjawab kalau pada saat itu jam 5.00 padalah Rukia masuk ke skolah pukul 7.30.

Rukia berjalan berlawanan arah kini dia berlari menuju rumah sakit Karakura dia langsung berlari menuju kamar nomer 131 saat Rukia membuka pintu dia melihat Kaien sedang asik berbicara dengan ponselnya.

"S-sumimasen."

"Rukia, ada apa kemari? Ini masih pagi-pagi sekali loh."

"Tidak aku hanya mau berterimakasih pada Kaien kun. Ini aku bawakan makanan," Rukia menyodorkan sebuah sandwich tuna yang diatasnya menuliskan Arigatou Gozaimasu.

"Wah ini kau yang membuat yah! Enak banget!" Kaien terkejut memakan makanan Rukia.

"Ah…. Terimakasih Kaien kun."

Rukia terus memandang Kaien dan tidak disangka dengan mudah Kaien menarik tangan Rukia infusan yang berada di tangan Kaien terlepas begitu saja.

"K-kenapa Kaien kun?"

Kaien tidak menjawab. Dia malah semakin mempererat genggaman tanganya.

"Sa.. kit Ka-I-" Rukia merintih kesakitan.

Kaien menarik tangan Rukia dengan kasar dan mendorong Rukia kedalam pelukanya.

"K-aien, Kaien kun…," Rukia berusaha melepaskan pelukanya.

Tapi dengan mudah Kaien mempererat dan kini Kaien mendorong Rukia ke lantai. Rukia merintih. Kaien menahan tangan Rukia dengan satu tangan Kaien tersenyum menyeringai kepada Rukia.

"Rukia manis… ayo bermain bersamaku," ucap Kaien.

Tubuh Rukia tidak bisa bergerak tubuhnya gemetar dan tak berdaya. Dengan sigap Kaien menciumi bagian leher Rukia tangan kirinya berusaha membuka kancing baju Rukia tapi Rukia terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

Kaien terus menciumi leher Rukia, tengkuk dan kini wajah Kaien mendahap wajah Rukia bibir polos Kaien hampir menyentuh bibir Rukia.

"Kumohon Kaien kun hentikan…," Rukia mendorong Kaien dengan baju yang sudah tidak karuan baju bagian pundak Rukia kini terlepas dan hanya menutupi perutnya saja.

"Ka-ien… tidak! Tidak tolong!" Rukia menjerit.

"Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu disini!"

Rukia mulai menangis… wajahnya sudah merah sampai akhirnya.

Bruak! Kaien terlempar menubruk tempat tidur.

Rukia membuka matanya dia melihat…. Ichigo, Ichigo meninju wajah Kaien saat itu.

"Kaien! Dasar brengsek!" Ichigo mencengkram kerah baju Kaien. Dengan mudah kaien meninju perut Ichigo juga. Ichigo yang tidak mau kalah menonjok muka Kaien dan mendendang kaki Kaien sehingga membuat Kaien jatuh.

Ichigo segera berlari kearah Rukia dan membuka jaket orangenya dia menyelimutkanya pada tubuh Rukia, Ichigo melihat wajah Rukia yang shock karena peristiwa barusan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia?"

"Ichi-" Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo dengan erat dia menggenggam pundak Ichigo dia menangis di pundak Ichigo. Ichigo hanya mengelus rambut Rukia pelan.

Ichigo masih terus memeluk Rukia dengan lembut berbeda dengan Kaien yang melakukan tindakan pelecehan pada Rukia tiba-tiba pintu kamar rumah sakit terbuka dan Ulquiorra menampakan dirinya.

"K-urosaki kau!!"

Bruaaakk!! Ichigo terseungkur dan akhirnya mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Ulquiorra.

"Ulqui nii tunggu kau salah paham! Ichigo! Ichigo menyelamatkanku! Kumohon Ulquii nii!!"

Ichigo bangkit dan segera menggenggam kerah baju Ulquiorra yang 5 cm lebih tinggi dari Ichigo (emang iyah-yah)

"Hei brengsek! Kau ini baca dulu situsasinya baru bertindak bodoh!" bentak ichigo pada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menepis tangan Ichigo dan beranjak menuju Rukia.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia?"  
"Ulquii nii bodoh! Minta maaf sama Ichigo cepat!" Rukia menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo yang sedang berdiri.  
"Ta-ppi!"  
"Cepat!!!"

Ulquiorra berdiri dan menghadap Ichigo lalu membungkukan badanya.

"Kurosaki maafkan tingkah lakuku barusan!"  
"Baik-baik tapi…."  
"Tapia apa?"  
"Kau mengizinkanku pergi dengan Rukia hari minggu nanti…."  
"K-Kurosaki kau!!"

TeBeCe~

Gila lama banget apdet nih fic! Sumpeh!  
Ok-ok repiu yah…..  
Special Thanx:

-BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH NGIKUTIN FIC GAJE NIH DARI AWAL AMPE AKHIR.


	5. Happy and Sad

Yeah-yeah ngetik nih fic ditengah-tengah Unas yang mengerikan well doain aku lulus yah mudah-mudahan bisa masuk SMA favorite amin!

Disclaimer: Noh *nunjuk-nunjuk Tite Kubo*

Cupu Versus Keren

Rukia kini duduk di halte bus menunggu seseorang yang kemarin tengah mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Sial mana sih si bodoh itu!" Rukia menggerutu tidak jelas dengan wajah sebal tapi sesebal apapun wajahnya itu tidak akan mempengaruhi penampilanya yang kini tengah memakai dress terusan berwarna ungu muda dipadukan dengan cardigans putih juga sepatu keplek ungu muda dengan corak abstrak dan tas kecil slempang berwarna ungu tua.

"Hei pendek lama menunggu?" Ichigo mengacak-ngacak rambut Rukia dengan tangan kananya.

"Sudah dari 1 abad yang lalu aku menunggu mahluk laknat sepertimu!" Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo hanya dengan 1 tangan.

"Sudah-sudah ayo aku janji mengajakmu ke suatu tempatkan," Ichigo berjalan mendahului Rukia yang bertampang sebal bercampur kesal (apa bedanya)

Rukia berjalan dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ichigo, Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya kearah Rukia dan dengan jelas dia bisa melihat wajah Rukia yang manis walau tetap bertampang datar.

"Oi jeruk kau mau kemana sih?"  
"Tuh….," Ichigo menunjuk sebuah taman bermain besar dan luas yang beruliskan Seireitei Park.

"Taman bermain….," Rukia melihat taman bermain itu dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Bukan bodoh tapi itu!" Ichigo dengan mudah memutar kepala Rukia keerah rumah yatim piatu.

Ichigo lalu mendahulu Rukia dan berjalan menuju rumah yatim piatu itu.

"T-tunggu bodoh!" Rukia berlari kecil mencoba menyamai langkah kaki Ichigo yang besar tapi dengan cepat Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia otomatis Rukia blushing.

"Ini agar kau bisa terus bersamaku," Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya kepada Rukia sedangkan Rukia hanya blushing mungkin dipikiran Rukia kata-kata barusan bukan kata-kata biasa.

Ichigo dan Rukia sudah sampai di rumah yatim piatu itu disana bisa diliat anak-anak tanpa orang tua tapi bahagia walau salah satu lubang dihatinya masih kosong.

"Kurosaki san!" seorang wanita berambut hitam dan panjang sampai ke pinggang itu menyapa Ichigo ramah.

"Ohayo Haru bagaimana keadaan yatim piatu ini makin baik?" tanya Ichigo.

"Makin baik sih tapi sudah ada 3 orang anak yang di adopsi seminggu ini jadi sepi deh hahahaha," Haru tertawa tidak lama di melirik kearah Rukia.

"Ohayou Kuchiki san….," ucap Haru sambil tersenyum kepada Rukia.

"Eh bagaimana kau tau namaku?"

"Aku sudah tau dari Kurosaki san kau itu gadis yang selalu dicerita-" dengan cepat Ichigo langsung membekap mulut Haru.

"Haru diam kau dasar mulut ember!" Ichigo mengeluh kepada teman kecilnya.

"Hai-hai," Haru menjawab malas.

"Ayo Rukia kita masuk…," jawab Ichigo kepada Rukia yang kini masih mengekori dirinya.

"Yah-yah."

Di Rumah yatim piatu itu Rukia tidak berhenti melihat kurang lebih ada 20 anak yang berlalu lalang bermain, belajar, makan Ichigo yang memperhatikan Rukia juga jadi merasa aneh.

"Ada yang salah Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak aku…. Hanya kasihan melihat anak-anak ini mereka tidak punya orang tua sama sekali apa mungkin mereka bisa bahagia?" ucap Rukia lemas.

"Yah… makanya dari itu Haru membuat rumah yatim piatu ini waktu umurnya 9 tahun ibunya meninggal kecelakaan pesawat ayah dan adiknya juga meninggal saat dia berumur 13 tahun."

"Ano Ichigo kenapa kau mengajaku kemari?"

"Karena dari pada kita habis-habiskan uang untuk membeli tiket taman bermain atau apalah lebih baik kita beri uangnya kesini aku hanya ingin berbagi sedikit kebahagiaan untuk mereka yang tidak memiliki orang tua," jawab Ichigo.

"Kurosaki san, Kuchiki san kemari sebentar aku ingin menunjukan seseorang kepada kalian," Haru berlari menuju Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Siapa?" Ichigo dan Rukia serempak menjawab.

'Sudah ikut aku saja!" Haru berlari menuju kamar khusus bayi. Ichigo berlari diikuti oleh Rukia dan saat mereka sampai mereka melihat seorang bayi kecil berambut hitam sedang tertidur di kamar kecil.

"Ini kenalkan Tsuki Akari," Haru menyerahkan Akari pada Ichigo dan Rukia sedangkan Ichigo dan Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat bayi kecil itu.

"Wah lucunya….," Rukia menggendong bayi itu dengan lembut.

"Siapa yah orangtua yang tega meninggalkan bayi selucu ini," Ichigo ikut mengelus-ngelus wajah bayi mungil itu tanpa disangka kini posisi Ichigo, Rukia dan Akari telah membentuk sebuah keluarga bahagia (ceileh).

"Wah-wah Kurosaki san juga Kuchiki san seperti suami isteri saja yah aku jadi iri…," Haru sedikit menggoda Ichigo dan Rukia.

Seketika itu Ichigo dan Rukia blush ditempat Rukia langsung menyerahkan bayinya ke Haru.

"Rukia ini sudah siang ayo pulang," Ichigo beranjak pulang setelah berpamitan dengan Haru.

"Haru san kami pergi dulu yah terima kasih untuk hari ini," Rukia membungkuk.

"Yah sama-sama lain kali main lagi yah!" jawab Haru dengan wajah ceria.

Ichigo dan Rukia kini berjalan menuju kafe yang berada lumayang jauh dari rumah yatim piatu itu. Saat Ichigo sampai tiba-tiba ponsel Rukia berdering.

"Eh Grimm kun," ucap Rukia yang diiringi oleh blush Rukia langsung mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo Kuchiki Rukia disini….," ucap Rukia.

"Halo Rukia bisa tidak kita bertemu sekarang?"

"Kalau sekarang tidak bisa bagaimana kalu 1 jam lagi di dekat kafe Shirosaki?"

"Baik-baik."

"Sudah yah Grimm kun jaa…"

"Jaa…"

"Siapa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Rahasia leee," Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya da segera masuk ke kafe.

**1 Jam Kemudian. **

Rukia kini berada di sebuah perempatan kafe Shirosaki sedangkan Ichigo hanya duduk di bangku yang disediakan kafe itu. Tiba-tiba Grimmkow datang dengan motor biru.

"Lama menunggu Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow.

"T-tidak Grimm kun sendiri ada apa yah menyuruhku datang kemari?" Rukia kini tidak bisa mengangkay wajahnya karena malu berat.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bilang sesuatu….," jawab Grimmjow.

"Apa itu Grimm kun?" tanya Rukia.

"Sebenarnya aku….. aku suka dengan Rukia," Grimmjow mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Rukia dan dengan segera Rukia hanya blush ditempat Ichigo…. Dia hanya mengeram kesal karena seharusnya ini hari istimewahnya bersama Rukia.

"Bagaimana Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow.

"A-aku juga suka dengan Grimm kun….," Rukia tersenyum sedikit 50% malu. Grimmjow langsung memeluk Rukia erat Rukia juga membalas pelukanya saat itu juga Grimmjow memandang Rukia dengan tulus jarak wajah mereka 5 cm… 4 cm… 3 cm.. 2 cm… 1 cm dan "Emh! Melupakan seseorang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Oh yah Ichigo…. Hehehe," Rukia tersenyum lugu.

"Ano Rukia aku harus pergi sekarang ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui jaa!" Grimmjow mulai menaiki motornya tapi saat dia ingin memundurkan motornya sebuah truk panjang dan lebar melaju kencang dan….. menabrak Grimmjow seketika.

Ichigo segera menarik Rukia agar tidak ikut tertabrak, Ichigo memeluk Rukia kedadanya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari kening Rukia matanya membulat dan tidak mampu membalikan kepalanya.

"Ichigo…. Bagaimana keadaan Grimm kun?" tanya Rukia sambil gemetaran. Ichigo hanya mempererat wajah Rukia pada dadanya dengan satu tangan.

"Tidak…. Tidak jangan katakan," Rukia mulai menangis sambil menunduk di dada Ichigo seketika itu juga hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Grimm kun! Grimm kun! Grimm kun!" Rukia berteriak di dada Ichigo karena tak mampu melihat kebelakang Ichigo hanya memeluk Rukia tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Tanpa disadari dari arah pohon ada sepasang mata abu-abu hitam menatap mayat Grimmjoy dia menangis dan tersenyum pula.

"Sayonara Grimmjow….," ucap Inoue.

TBC!

Well review…..


	6. Liar

Akhirnya bisa update setelah sekian lama dipenjara (baca: sekolah) hufh oke-oke semuanya ini chap 6-nya cupu versus keren… enjoy it!

Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Cupu versus Keren

Chapter 2/ Liar.

Rukia POV

Aku terpaku di pemakaman Karakura dengan mata yang sembab juga wajah yang pucat Ulqui nii menundukan kepalanya turut berduka cita akibat kematian sahabatnya, Shiro nii menggenggam sebuah bungan lily putih bunga kesukaan Grimm kun lalu ayah dia ada di sampingku terus menggenggam tanganku yang dingin.

"Aku turut berduka Rukia," Ichigo datang menghampiriku sambil meyodorkan sapu tanganya.

"Iyah…..," aku menatap sendu Ichigo aku berusaha menatapnya saat aku tatap aku melihat wajah Ichigo yang sendu seakan dia juga sedih Grimm-kun meninggal.

"Aku mau pulang mau ikut?" tanya Ichigo padaku.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin disini," aku melihat langit yang mendung perlahan tetesan air turun menghujani diriku aku sudah tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa lagi tampa dirimu Grimm-kun kaulah harapan aku hidup di dunia senyumu, tawamu merupakan bagian dari kehidupanku…..

Aku harus apa Grimm-kun, seseorang tolong aku…………….

"Ayo pulang….."

Normal POV

Ichigo menyondorkan payungnya pada Rukia yang masih termenung melihat nisan Grimmjow.

"Oi, Rukia.. kau pikir kau saja yang kehilangan orang lain?"

"Maksudmu?" Rukia masih terisak-isak.

"Dulu waktu aku masih berumur 12 tahun teman perempuanku juga meninggal, bagiku dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga karena dia orang yang selalu memahamiku namanya….. Mika…"

"Mika… pacarmu?"

"Bukan dia hanya sahabat biasa, sampai aku SMA dan 1 minggu kemarin kau datang aku merasakan kalau kau itu reinkarnasi dari Mika."

"A.. pa aku?"

(o_0)

Ichigo dan Rukia kini duduk di bangku taman tidak jauh dari pemakaman Karakura.

"Jadi… kau itu pindah kesini karena mengikuti ayahmu?" Ichigo mulai membuka topic pembicaraan.

"Ah, iyah."

"Tidak kesepian?"

"Sedikit."

"Jadi dirimu enak yah punya kakak dan ayah yang peduli."

"Jadi dirimu juga enak jadi bintang sekolah, terkenal juga punya banyak penggemar."

"Hahaha tidak seenak yang kau pikirkan…."

"Hahahahaha iyah juga sih…"

"Nah begitu dong senyum kan jadi cantik!" Ichigo tersenyum kearah Rukia yang tertawa.

"Kau dasar…..," Rukia tersenyum polos pada Ichigo yang masih memandanginya.

"Oke, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita teman yah…..," Ichigo menyondorkan kelingkingnya pada Rukia.

"Ah tentu dasar jeruk bodoh!" Rukia mengait kelingking Ichigo menandakan janji seorang sahabat.

(o_0)

Karakura School.

"Rukia! Rukia! Aku punya kabar baik hari ini!" Momo mendatangi Rukia dengan semangat 45 yang berkobar-kobar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia tenang.

"Lihat itu di mading!" Momo menunjuk mading yang kini tengah dikerubuni oleh siswa-siswa.

Karena badan Rukia yang kecil dan slim ala model-model hi-lo Rukia bisa menyelip dan menerobos barisan murid dengan gampang dan langsung melihat isi mading.

**Kejuaraan tahunan Akademi Karakura 2010-2011.**

**Lomba kendo.**

**Team 1: Abarai Renji, Ishida Uryuu, Ggio Vega, Sado Yasutora. **

**Team 2: Kira Izuru, Yumichika Ayesegawa, Ikaku Madarame, Hanatarou Yamada.**

**Lomba menyanyi.**

**Putri: Inoue Orihime, Soi Fon, Tatsuki Arisawa, Matsumoto Rangiku. **

**Putra: Hisagi Shuhei, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Shinji Hirako.**

**Estafet. **

**Team 1: Kuchiki Rukia, Momo Hinamori, Ukitake Tobiume, Soi Fon.**

**Team 2: Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Ggio Vega, Ukitake Haineko. **

**Modeling:**

**Putri: Kuchiki Rukia, Matsumoto Senna, Inoue Orihime. **

**Putra: Kurosaki Ichigo, Kusaka Soujiro, Hisagi Shuhei. **

**Demikian, Semua kontestan terpilih dari nilai-nilai olahraga dan kesenian yang paling tinggi. **

"Liat! Rukia chan kau ikut modeling!" Soi Fon berteriak pada Rukia.

"K-kenapa harus aku!" Rukia menggerutu.

"Kenapa cuman laki-laki sih yang ikutan kendo aku kan mau!" Tatsuki mengeluh.

Samar-samar Rukia bisa mendengar yang murid bicarakan di belakanganya.

"Kayaknya tahun ini yang paling rame deh masa bintang sekolah lawan anak yang cupu-cupu….," ujar murid perempuan yang berambut pendek.

"Hahahaha taruhan siapa yang menang yu!" perempuan berambut panjang berwarna kuning ikut-ikutan.

"Hahahaha apalagi modeling masa si Kuchiki rata itu lawan Senna sama!"

"Si Kuchiki pasti nyongok ngak mungkin dia menang lawan Inoue sama!"

"Iyah.. hahahaha berarti bentar lagi pertandingan cupu versus keren dong!"

Rukia yang mendengarnya hatinya sedikit tertegun akibat ucapan dari para siswa yang merendahlan kemampuanya dan teman-temanya. Rukia berjalan gontai menuju kearah taman.

"Rukia chan mau kemana?" tanya Momo.

"Tidak, kali ini bisa biarkan aku sendiri yah."

"Rukia chan…."

Rukia berjalan gontai ke teman duduk di bangkunya dan menatap langit yang sunyi.

"Kurosaki!" tiba-tiba Rukia mendengar ada orang yang memanggil Ichigo.

Rukia POV.

"Kurosaki!" siapa ituh….. tadi aku mendegar ada orang yang memanggil Ichigo oh.. ternyata hanya teman-teman Ichigo.

"Mau ikut makan bareng ngak?"

"Oke-oke…," Ichigo ikut sambil terus meminum sofdrink yang dia beli tak tau kenapa aku penasaran dan tampa mereka sadari aku membuntuti mereka.

Aku terus berjalan hingga aku berhenti di atap sekola sesekali aku menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"He Kurosaki belakangan ini aku lihat kau dekat dengan Kuchiki yah?" tanya teman Ichigo, hei tunggu kenapa dia bawa-bawa namaku!

"Memang kenapa, tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu kau yang biasanya cuek sama cewek kok tiba-tiba perhatian begitu?"

"Bayar jika kau ingin mengetahui alasanya."

"Sudah jangan banyak bercanda, lalu kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan gadis berdada rata seperti dia padahal masih banyak gadis cantik yang mengejarmu."

"Kau itu penasaran sekali, itu karena….," Ichigo menggantungkan kalimatnya badanku rasanya panas keringat bercucuran juga jantungku yang berdegup kencang.

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya senang mempermainkan gadis lugu ituh hahahahaha tidak mungkin aku suka padanya kan?"

Apa, kenapa Ichigo? Kenapa itu yang kau katakan bukanya kita teman kau tidak ingat janji yang kita ukir waktu di pemakaman kenapa Ichigo kenapa kau membuat harapanku hancur?

"Syukurlah kukira kau suka dengan gadis lugu itu hahahaha."

"Hahaha lagi pula lumayang untuk menambah koleksi gadis di fans clubku…"

Tidak jangan menangis kau bukan Rukia yang dulu jangan teteskan air mata tidak ada gunanya menangisi orang seperti dia!

"Siapa itu, kau dengar orang yang menangis?"

"Siapa?"

"Coba kau cek Kurosaki!"

"Yah…"

Tidak kenapa Ichigo musti kesini segala sih! Aku menghampus air mataku berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"R-ukia…. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"T-tidak-tidak aku cuman lewat…," aku berusaha tersenyum tapi saat aku pandang Ichigo tidak tau kenapa air mataku kembali mengalir.

"Apa kau dengar yang tadi aku bicarakan?"

"T-tidak! Sudah yah aku mau kembali ke kelas!" aku berusaha meyembunyikan kesedihanku.

"Yang kukatakan tadi bohong sumpah aku tidak pernah ingin mempermainkanmu! Rukia aku mohon maafkan aku!"

Ichigo menggenggam tanganku yang kaku dan dingin.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Rukia aku mohon!" Ichigo berusaha memeluku tapi memberontak.

"TIDAK! AKU BENCI KAU ICHIGO!"

Aku berlari tidak mempedulikan teriakan Ichigo yang mengulang-ngulang namaku.

Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku, apa hanya karena aku mirip dengan Mika?

Aku hanya ingin kau berteman dengan diriku bukan berteman dengan penampilanku.

TeBeCe~

WUISH setelah sekian lama ngak update bisa juga update hahahahaha! Sudahlah silahkan review!

Review (o_0) Or (0_o) Repiu!


	7. Big Mistake

Akhirnya bisa update juga… maaf yang lama nunggu -_- saya baru terbebas dari sekolah *padahal dah lulus* sekarang hehehe.

Disclaimer: Siapakah yang memilki Bleach? Saya *ditabok* kalau begitu President tercinta kita S.B.Y *dibankai Pak S.B.Y* okeh… Bleach hanya miliki Kubo Tite sensei…. *pundung*

Cupu versus Keren

Chapter 7/ Big Mistake

Gadis manis berambut hitam pekat dengan pancaran cahaya bak amesthy dari matanya memandang kosong langit abu yang menandakan mendung, seperti hatinya langit yang dulu biru cerah kini mendung dan tak beberapa lama menumpakah cairan bening ke bumi.

"Aku… memang bodoh." Rukia menunduk berusaha merasakan setiap tetes air yang jatuh dari langit.

Rukia berjalan lunglai menuju rumahnya dibawah guyuran hujan deras. Matanya kosong dan hampa tidak menunjukan sepercik harapan lagi.

Hatinya sakit belum pernah ia tersakiti sampai seperti ini. ingin rasanya berteriak tapi apa daya dia hanyalah seorang Kuchiki Rukia gadis biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa tak ada yang luar biasa.

"Rukia!" sebuah suara berat menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunanya.

Rukia bisa melihat itu… rambut biru itu, mata tajam itu, suara itu dan segalanya yang tertera pada tubuh Grimmjow. Tapi perlahan bayangan itu memudar, menghilang dari jalanan yang basah. Rukia berlari dia berusaha mengejar bayangan tak bernyawa itu dengan sisa tenagnya yang sangat minim.

"Grimm kun! Grimm kun! Grimm kun!" tak henti Rukia meneriaki nama itu dari mulutnya tanganya mengulur berusaha untuk mendapatkan Grimmjow.

Bayangan itu berbalik, berjalan menuju sesuatu. Rukia terus mempercepat langkahnya berusaha mencari sosok Grimmjow yang termakan kabut, tak peduli kemana, tak peduli bahaya dan tak peduli tak kuat Rukia tetap berlari dengan air mata mengalir di matanya.

Sampai akhirnya dia mendapati dirinua sudah tak kuat segala upaya yang dia lakukan sudah terbuang sia-sia bayangan itu memudar diiringin oleh hujan yang semakin deras.

"GRIMM KUN!"

Hanya teriakan itu yang dapat didengar oleh bumi dan langit, suara suram yang sangat kesepian merindukan sosok yang menjadi gantungana menjadi tempat berpijak yang tepat tapi itu semua berlalu karena kini sosok itu sudah menghilang.

(o_O)

"Hn… dimana aku." Rukia membuka matanya terlihat kedua kakakanya yang tertidur di sofa panjang dan ayahnya yang tertidur di sofa kecil lainya.

Ingatan itu Rukia mengingat setiap kejadian yang telah dia alami, dihianati Ichigo, bertemu dengan Grimmjow, berteriak dan sakit hati. Segala ingatan pahit hari itu. Tak terasa air mata Rukia mulai keluar, air mata kepedihan yang selama ini dia pendam.

Toushiro membuka sedikit matanya berusaha melihat setiap sudut ruangan dan kini dia mendapati adik kecilnya menangis tersendu.

Toushiro menggunjang tubuh Ulquiorra agar bangun sedangkan Byakuya dia sudah bangu sedari tadi tatapanya sendu dan sakit, siapa yang tak sakit melihat anak tersayangnya menangis.

"Dokter bilang kau pingsan ditepi pemakaman Karakura lebih tepatnya di depan makam Grimmjow, lalu sebelum kau pingsan mungkin kau sedikit berhalusinasi mungkin ini disebabkan oleh badai saat itu," ujat Ulquiorra tak enak.

Rukia tetap menangis dengan langsung Toushiro, Ulquiorra dan Byakuya memeluk Rukia, berusaha membuat anak terkecil dari keluarga Kuchiki itu merasa tenang. Tapi apa daya tangisanya makin menjadi-jadi, tak kuasa Toushiro sedikit meneteskan air mata sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya menunduku mempererat dekapanya.

(o_O)

Ichigo berdiri di halte bus menunggu ada bus yang lewat, Ichigo ingat baru kemarin dia melihat Rukia tergeletak tak berdaya di makan Grimmjow, Ichigo yang menggendong Rukia sampai di kediaman Kuchiki. Matanya sendu mengingat karena ulahnya Rukia samapi terluka parah.

Deg!

Bunyi jantung Ichigo. Tak pernah ia merasa seiba ini pada wanita mengingat sudah ratusan kali dia menolak pernyataan cinta wanita. Tak terasa hujan sudah berhenti bus sudah ada di depan badanya.

"Mau naik nak?" tanya supir bus itu.

Ichigo terdiam dia melihat jurusan bus tersebut jurusan menuju rumah Rukia, jika ia naik ia bisa segera meminta maaf tapi jika ia tak naik ia bisa saja pergi tak mempedulikan Rukia.

"Nak?"

Ichigo terdiam lalu berkata. "Maaf hari ini saya ada janji." Ichigo meninggalkan bus itu tanpa dosa lalu berkata dalam hati. "Gomena Rukia."

(o_O)

Rukia kini duduk di bangku rumahnya dia melihat kesibukan keluarganya. Rukia menghela nafas berusaha mengisi pikiranya dengan pikiran positif bukan pikiran yang pahit.

Teng-Tong…

Byakuya membuka piintu rumah lalu terlihat Soi Fon, Momo, Tatsuki, sahabat baik Rukia. Byakuya tersenyum kecil lalu mempersilhakan ketiga temanya masuk. "Jadi kalian sahabatnya Rukia, kalau begitu tolong yah." Ucap Byakuya lalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

"Rukia kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Iyah aku baik-baik saja Tastuki chan," jawab Rukia sedikit lemas.

"Gara-gara Kurosaki kau sampai seperti ini." Momo menambahkan.

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah biasa."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana Kurosaki telah mengejekmu Rukia chan meremehkan seorang Kuchiki Rukia." Soi Fon antusia ia tak ingin sahabatnya terluka oleh para bintang sekolah itu.

"Maaf…." Rukia menunduk dalam-dalam hingga tak terlihat sedikitpun pancaran matanya.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf… a.. ku telah membuat kalian khawatir." Rukia mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya. Momo tak kuasa ingin menangis, Soi Fon sudah menangis dan Tastuki hanya menatap Rukia sendu.

Tiba-tiba Tatsuki berdiri dengan sigap ia berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Tatsuki chan!" teriak Momo dan Soi Fon bersamaan.

Tatsuki berlari kearah sekolah, ia tau pasti hanya bintang sekolah yang ada pada saat itu. Tatsuki tidak mempedulikan ia terus berlari lalu saat ada Ichigo jalan di depanya, Tatsuki segera menarik kerahnya. Spontan para bintang sekolah yang lainya kaget buakan main.

"Hentikan Arisawa!" teriak Senna dan Orihime.

Tatsuki tidak mempedulikanya ia menatapa Ichigo tajam.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia!" teriak Tatsuki pada Ichigo yang beberapa cm lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

Ichigo hanya menunduk kekesalan sudah mulai ada pada dirinya tapi apa daya dia memang salah dan dia memang harus disalahkan.

"Jawab Kurosaki!" teriak Tatsuki lagi tapi Ichigo tetap tidak bertingkah dia diam dan hanya menjawab. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Ichigo hampang tanpa dosa. Tatsuki yang sudah emosi menonjok Ichigo lalu ia menarik kerah baju Ichigo lagi.

"Kau, Kau bodoh kau tidak akan merasakanya dan kau yang telah menyebakan Rukia sakit seperti ini." Tatsuki menangis ia mengingatt hari-harinya yang ceria bersama Rukia, tertawa, marah, bercanda, bahagia semua tapi kini pudar Rukia seperti kehilangan hidupnya. Tak tersenyum dan pendiam.

Air mata Tatsuki mengalir deras tapi Ichigo tetap diam tak banyak bicara walau dalamm hati sangat sakit ingin rasanya memeluk gadis kecil bernama Rukia, melihat candanya, bertengkar dengannya.

Tatsuki melepas kerah Ichigo laluu ia berjalan santai keluar air matanya masih keluar deras dari matanya yang berwarna coklay itu.

"Gomena Rukia." Tatsuki mengepalkan tanganya. "Aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

Ichig terdiam berusaha kembali pada dunia nyata, dilihatnya Tatsuki yang sudah menghilang. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya juga ada bekas biru di pipinya. Kenapa ini hal yang pantaskan sudah 3 kali dia melakukan kesalahan pada Rukia dan itu juha kesalahan besar.

"Ichigo sini aku obati." Senna dengan manjanya ingin mengobati luka Ichigo, tapi Ichigo tepis dengan sati tangan. "Tidak usah."

Ichigo berjalan dengan santai, tanpa ia sadari mata abu-abu pekat tengah melihatnya dengan sendu. Inoue Orihime. Gadis itu menatap Ichigo dengan sedih.

"Kuchiki Rukia… gadis yang menarik….," ucapnya kecil lalu hendak mencatat nama Kuchiki Rukia dalam catatan mini.

"Bersiaplah Kuchiki san… karena mulai besok aku akan datag ke kehidupanmu," jawab Inoue ceria lalu pergi.

TeBeCe

Akhirnya bisa update haaaaa capeeeeeenya oh yah bagi semua yang sudah megira bahwa Inoue akan berperan antagonis haha salah yang antagonis itu cewek yang satu lagi loh- yang iket-iket merah.

Orihime disini protagonist kok hehehe couplenya bukan Ichigo tapi Ishida hehe, oh yah soal pacar Ulquiorra mau siapa, kalau Inoue ngak bisa kali yah hehe.

Lets vote….

-Neliel

-Halibel

Heheh cumen segitu ^^ mohon votingya.


	8. Inoue Orihime?

Maaf lama lagi updatenya, sudah hobi *dibantai* maksudnya saya sibuk hehehe ngetik juga jadi susah kalau kerjaan sana-sini padahal lagi masa liburan…. Sedihnya diriku. Okeh gomena kalau belakangan ini typo menumpuk habis ngetiknya tanpa di periksa kalau lagi sibuk.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo!

Cupu Versus Keren

Inoue Orihime?

Seorang gadis dengan rambut orange kecoklat-coklatan berjalan dengan ceria melewati setiap anak-anak kelas yang menatap kagum sekaligus bingung, siapa yang tidak bingung kalau pagi-pagi begini ada seseorang senyum-senyum tak jelas dan juga siapa yang tidak kagum kalau yang lewat adalah tuan putri di Karakura Inoue Orihime.

Orihime berjalan menuju kelas 12-B kelas Rukia. Dengan tatapan tampa dosa ia menggeser pintu kelas 12-B yang sedang dalam keadaan belajar.

"Maaf sensei…. Aku mau bertemu Kuchiki Rukia!" kata Orihime manis seperti biasa.

"Hmm…. Kuchiki yah dia tidak masuk. Mungkin kau bisa menjengguknya," kata Ochi sensei lalu memberikan alamat rumah Rukia pada Orihime.

"Ah terimakasih sensei…," jawab Orihime membungkuk sedikit lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas 12-B.

(0_o)

"Uhuk… uhuk." Rukia terbatuk-batuk di sofa tempat dia sedang duduk. Semangkuk sup yang belum lama dihidangkan Toushiro kini sudah mendingin karena sama sekali tak disentuh oleh Rukia.

Teng-Tong.

Rukia membalikan kepalanya melihat pintu rumah yang tertutup. Dengan kekuatan yang sedikit dia berusaha berjalan kearah pintu untuk membukakan pintu.

"Siapa…..," mata Rukia yang tadinya sudah sedikit berwarna kini kembali pudar karena melihat salah satu school star yang berdiri di pintu rumahnya dengan membawa kantung keresek.

"Ohayou Kuchiki san!" jawab Orihime hampang.

"Mau apa kesini?" tanya Rukia langsung to the point.

"He… dingin sekali… aku cuman mau menjengguk Kuchiki san kok," jawab Orihime yang sedikit kaget dengan ekspresi yang diberikan oleh Rukia.

Rukia masih menatap Orihime dengan tatapan dingin dan tampa mempedulikan Orihime Rukia langsung menutup pintu tapi Orihime menahan dengan kakinya.

"Setidaknya aku punya niat baik jadi izinkan aku masuk…," jawab Orihime dengan malas Rukia membuka pintu dengan setengah membanting.

"Ayo.." Rukia berjalan dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Orihime hanya menatap Rukia dengan pandangan takut dalam pikiranya ternyata Rukia bisa menjadi sedingin ini jika sedang bad mood.

"Duduk." Rukia menyuruh Orihime duduk. Orihime duduk dengan anggunya lalu menyerahkan sekotak kue pada Rukia.

"Ini…" Orihime menyerahkan kue yang tadi dia beli.

"Tidak butuh, bisa langsung kita to the point saja." Rukia menolaknya enggan tapi Orihime berdiri dan masuk kedalam dapur Rukia tampa seizin sang pemilik.

"Hei-hei mau apa ka- uhuk.. uhuk." Rukia terbatuk-batuk dan kini Orihime menyodorkan segelas teh hangat pada Rukia.

"Ini Kuchiki san…. Kalau batuk lebih baik minum the agar hangat." Orihime tersenyum. Rukia menghela nafas lalu menatap Orihime tapi tidak sedingin tadi.

"Baik Inoue Orihime-sama… apa yang kau mau dariku, belum puas jika kau melihat aku lebih menderita dari ini?"

"Tidak-tidak… ehm…. Panggil aku Inoue san sajah.. lalu aku tidak bermaksud jahat datang kesini."

Rukia menghelas nafas yang kedua kalinya lalu dia melihat foto Grimmjpw yang terpajang di meja kecil tempat menyimpan perabotan antik. Dia mengingat saat Grimmjow melihat Orihime, ekspresinya sangat tidak dapat ditebak. Tapi iti adalah suatu ekspresi kehilangan yang sangat dalam.

"Ano.. Kuhchiki san kalau boleh tau apa hubunganmu dengan Grimmjow?"

Rukia melirik kearah Orihime lalu tersenyum sambil menunduk.

"Grimmjow hanya teman kecilku sajah tidak lebih."

"Tapi waktu itu Kuchiki san terlihat senang melihat Grimmjow?"

"Karena aku sudah lama tidak berjumpa denganya."

"Apakah Kuchiki san suka dengan Grimmjow?"

Rukia tertegun dia melihat sorot mata Orihime, sorot mata yang tadinya menunjukan kesinisan kini menujukan kepenasaran, kepolosan dan kesedihan.

"Aku hanya menyukai sebagai teman saja," jawab Rukia.

"Lalu Inoue apa hubunganmu dengan Grimmjow?" tanya Rukia. Orihime tertegun dia menunduk matanya tertutupi oleh rambutnya perlahan dia mengingat bagaimana cara dia telah memperlakukan Grimmjow dulu.

"Sebenarnya dulu aku kekasih Grimmjow." Orihime berkata dengan jujur. Rukia tidak kaget ia tidak sedih ia tahu pasti ini akan terjadi ia tersenyum ia ingat bahwa gadis yang dulu sering diceritakan Grimmjow adalah Orihime.

"Tapi…" Orihime memotong perkataanya. Rukia hanya menatapnya dengan heran.

"Tapi apa Inoue?"

"Aku telah menyakiti Grimmjow..," tes.. tes.. tetesan air mata keluar dari mata Orihime. Ia terisak, Rukia hanya menatap Orihime dengan sendu ia tahu. Ia tahu bahwa siapa yang telah membahagiakan Grimmjow lalu menyakiti Grimmjow.

"Aku tahu bahwa kini aku salah telah membenci Grimmjow, aku tahu aku seharusnya membenci diriku yang hina ini," mata Orihime semakin mengeluarkan air mata ia tak tahan melihatt kenyataan yang berdiri sekarang.

"Kau menipu Grimmjow kan?" tanya Rukia langsung.

"B-bagaimana Kuchiki san tahu?" Orihime melihat wajah Rukia yang kini memancarkan keseriusan tatapan itu membuat Orihime risih ia takut, ia takut ada seseorang yang tahu akan masa lalunya.

" Tentu aku tahu, siapa lagi gadis yang disukai Grimmjow dan dibenci Grimmjow," kata-kata bak pedang menusuk hati Orihime. Orihime kembali menangis mengeluarkan air mata yang lebih banyak.

"K-au tidak berhak berbicara begitu, lagi pula kalau kita menipu kita pasti membutuhkan kebencian kan…"

"Salah, kau bodoh Inoue Orihime."

"A-pa?"

"Kalau saja beberapa tahun lalu kau jujur pada Grimmjow pasti kau tidak akan membencinya dan kau tidak akan dibencinya."

"Tapi bisa kau ceritakan lagi kenapa kau menipu Grimmjow?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"D-dulu aku hanya gadis yatim piatu biasa. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Grimmjow aku bisa merasakan yang namanya kehidupan, Grimmjow menembaku duluan yang aku terima dengan senang hati. Tapi setelah 1 tahun kami pacaran aku akan diadopsi oleh keluarga bangsawan Inoue, aku senang hingga akhirnya keluargaku yang baru menjodohkanku dengan Ishida Uryuu. Pertamanya aku kaget ta.. pi a… ku hiks… hiks," isakan kembali terdengar dari suara lembut Orihime.

"Aku senang… dan tampa aku sadari aku telah menduakan Grimmjow, aku menipu Grimmjow.. aku bilang padanya bahwa aku masih mencintainya padahal aku sudah punya pasangan, aku bilang bahwa aku akan bersamanya tapi aku telah menduakanya lalu saat aku tengah kencan dengan Uryuu kun Grimmjow melihatnya…. Itu yang membuat hubungan kami berakhir."

"Begitu….."

"Bagaimana ini Kuchiki san… aku masih menyukai Grimmjow tapi aku juga mencintai pacarku yang sekarang hiks…."

"Aku berusaha membenci Grimmjow mengacuhkanya lalu saat mengetahui Grimmjow meninggal aku menangis tapi aku munafik aku juga senang karena dengan ini aku tak perlu menyakiti Grimmjow lebih jauh.."

Rukia tersenyum dia melihat Orihime yang matanya sudah sembab karena menangis.

"Minta maaf pada Grimmjow, aku antar kau ke makamnya."

(0_o)

Makam Karakura.

Orihime jongkok di depan batu nisan Grimmjow.

"_Maafkan aku Grimmjow."_

"_Aku telah menyakiti dirimu."_

"_Tapi aku akan selalu menyukai dirimu walaupun nanti aku sudah memiliki seseorang." _

"_Ucapkan terimakasihku pada Kuchiki san yang telah membuka mataku. Aku tahu kau tak salah memilih seorang gadis, dia gadis manis yang baik."_

"_Sayonara to gomenasai Grimmjow."_

Orihime berjalan menuju Rukia yang duduk di bangku taman. Lalu angin yang cukup besar menerpa Orihime rambutnya yang panjang berterbangan tampa arah dan saat ia membuka mata terlihat sosok Grimmjow.

"_Selamat tinggal Orihime, jangan sakiti Rukia lagi… jaga dia, itu pesanku… sayonara." _

"Grimmjow…" Orihime berusaha mencari sosok Grimmjow.

Tak disangaka Rukia berlari kearah Orihime.

"Ada apa Inoue?" tanya Rukia sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak… hehehe." Orihime tersenyum kecil lalu melirik Rukia kecil. "Ayo pulang Kuchiki san…" Ajak Orihime lalu berjalan.

Orihime melirik langit dan setelah itu melirik Rukia. "Yah Grimmjow aku akan menjaganya…" Orihime tersenyum dan melanjutkan pulangnya bersama Rukia.

"_Akankah ini menjadi awal dari sebuah persahabatan yang manis?" _

_Tobecontinue…. _

Pendek yah… heheh maaf deh. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

Review?


	9. Broken Heart

Apakah saya telat update?

Reader: IYA! BODOH! *ngelempar Haru ke selokan*

Maaf banget yah karena belakang ini saya harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan SMA yang baru saya jadi telat sekali update…. Maaf buat fic-fic yang belum di update.

Pokoknya maaf kalau saya ada kesalahan sebentar lagikan puasa! *dikemplang reader*

Wokeh dari pada banyak bacot lebih baik kita mulai fic-nya!

Disclaimer: Abang Taito Kubo

Cupu versus Keren

Suara langkah kaki seorang gadis menggema di koridor kelas, terlihat dari wajah gadis itu tersenyum tidak karuan. Apakah karena gadis itu sedang senang atau gadis itu sedang ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Rukia, gadis bermata amethyst itu berlari mengelilingi kelas-kelas yang sudah sepi terlihat ditanganya kantung yang cukup besar.

"Aku yakin teman-teman akan suka dengan ini!" ucap Rukia sambil terus mempercepat arah larinya.

Mata Rukia sudah menunjukan kesenangan yang cukup mendalam, Rukia seakan terhanyut oleh gelombang kesenangan yang akan segera ia alami.

Lalu dari arah sebaliknya suara langkah kaki seseorang mulai menggema pula, Rukia memperlambat larianya berusaha agar sang pemilik langkah terlihat oleh dirinya. Tapi saat sang pemilik suara langkah kaki datang, wajah Rukia langsung berubah 380 derajat.

Ichigo datang dengan sebuah proposal ditanganya yang cukup banyak, wajahnya saat bertemu Rukia sedikit menunjukan kegelisahan yang sangat dashyat, berbeda dengan Rukia yang tenang dan terus mempercepat larinya.

Mereka berdua berpapasan cukup dekat dan itu sudah cukup untuk saling mengungkapkan hal yang ingin keduanya ungkapankan. Ichigo sangat tidak suka dijauhi apa lagi didiamkan oleh Rukia berbeda dengan Rukia yang sangat marah pada Ichigo dan berharap Ichigo menghilang dari ingatanya.

Deruan langkah kaki yang saling berlomba. Rukia mempercepat langkah kakinya berharap pandangan Ichigo menghilang dari hadapan wajahnya segera. Semua tenaga dan kekesalan bertemu dengan Ichigo ia alurkan pada kakinya agar dapat berlari lebih cepat.

Saat keduanya berselisih keduanya sempat menengok. Mata violet bertemu dengan mata amber yang penuh penyesalan. Setelah itu keduanya saling memalingkan wajah berharap dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Saat Rukia terus berlari dengan kecepatan normal Ichigo menghentikan jalanya, pandanganya tetap lurus tak berpaling sama sekali. Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Berjuang Kurosaki Ichigo," ucap Ichigo pelan lalu menjatuhkan semua proposal OSIS miliknya dan berlari kearah Rukia.

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo.

Rukia yang menyadari sedikit kaget dan terus melanjutkan larinya, lebih cepat, lebih cepat dan tinggal beberapa meter lagi pintu keluar terlihat. Tapi kecepatan Rukia kalah dengan kecepatan Ichigo berlari. Dengan sigap Ichigo segera meraih tangan Rukia.

"Hei dengarkan aku dulu!" teriak Ichigo.

"Lepaskan aku Kurosaki!" teriak Rukia dengan penekanan kata Kurosaki pada ucapanya.

"Masalah ini tidak akan pernah selesai jika kau seperti ini!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi bodoh!" Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo. Tapi kini Ichigo memberikan serangan yang lebih ampuh, Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan segenap kekuatanya *haduh jadi berasa drama Korea =='*

Rukia memberontak dengan memukul-mukul perut Ichigo tetapi rasa sakit yang Rukia berikan tidak lebih sakit dari apa yang sedang Ichigo alami. Hanya pelukan kuat yang bisa Ichigo utarakan sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Kubilang lepaskan!" teriak Rukia.

Ichigo tidak bergeminng dia malah mempererat pelukanya dan menghimpit kedua tangan Rukia yang masih memukul-mukul dirinya.

"Ke-napa… apakah kau tidak pernah mengerti Ichigo…," ucap Rukia sambil berusaha menahan isakan tangisnya.

"Kau sudah mempermainkanku… k-kau yang telah menyakitiku." Rukia tertunduk badanya lemas dan sedikit bergetar.

Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo dengan wajah yang sangat kacau."Kau tahu kau orang pertama yang membuatku patah hati."

Mata Ichigo membulat, pelukanya sedikit ia longgarkan saat keadaan Rukia sudah mulai kacau.

Hanya satu yang Ichigo inginkan dan itu hanyalah untuk bisa berbaikan dengan Rukia. Kini saat ia menemukan cahayanya, cahayanya itu ia tutup dengan awan hitam agar tidak bisa meneranginya. Begitu egois dirinya sampai berharap Rukia hanyalah untuknya, bukan untuk Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Toushiro maupun ayah Rukia. Byakuya.

Rukialah yang bisa membuka pintu hati Ichigo yang sudah lama tertutup, hanya Rukia, hanya Rukia dan hanya Rukia. Kini dia mengerti perasaan apa yang melanda dirinya.

(o_O)

Hujan mengguyur kota Karakura sore itu. Terlihat teman-teman Rukia yang masih menunggu di rumah Momo.

"Apakah Rukia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Kuharap dia tidak apa-apa…," ucap Momo sambil menutup tirai jendela yang setengahnya sudah terkena guyuran air hujan.

"Kalau boleh tahu tinggal siapa sih di sekolah?" tanya Soifon.

"Tinggal OSIS saja.. mereka yang mau menyiapkan tournament kan..," ucap Ikaku santai.

.

.

.

"Berarti ada Kurosaki?"

"Tentu diakan salah satu OSIS." Ikaku menjawab dengan enteng dan santai.

.

.

.

"IKAKU BODOH! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI!' teriak teman-temanya dengan deathglare andalan masing-masing.

Ikaku berkeringat dingin, dirinya belum pernah menerima deathgalre teman-temanya apa lagi Momo dia jarang sekali memperlihatkan deathglarenya. Dengan sigap Tatsuki menghubungi ponsel Rukia.

Tut…

Tut…

Tut…

Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan tunggu beberapa saat lagi.

"T-tidak diangkat!" ucap Tatsuki dengan nada panic setengah mati.

"Tidak mungkin Rukia-chan selalu mengaktifkan ponselnya!" Soifon melihat Tatsuki dengan wajah yang sangat tidak bisa ditebak, badanya terlihat bergetar.

Tatsuki kembali menghubungi ponsel Rukia tapi tidak aktif.

"Halo~ Rukia disini!"

"Ruki-"

"Tinggalkan pesan jika ada yang ingin disampaikan~"

Hanya suara mailbox Rukia yang terdengar. Tatsuki segera membanting ponselnya dan berlari mengambil jaket yang tergantung pada penyimpanan jaket milik Momo, jaket levis yang sudah setengah robek itu segera Tatsuki pakai.

"Aku akan menyusul Rukia!" ucap Tatsuki.

"Jangan Tatsuki-chan hari ini badai tidak mungkin kita berpergian!" Momo berusaha melarang Tatsuki yang masih nekat menerobos hujan badai tersebut.

"Tapi Momo disana ada Rukia!" teriak Tatsuki pada Momo.

Wajah Momo mendadak berubah mejadi ketakutan, baru pertama kali ia melihat wajah Tatsuki yang serius begini. Kini rasa untuk menahan Tatsuki hilang sudah seakan ada badai yang menhapus niat Momo dengan cepat.

"M-maaf Momo…," ucap Tatsuki.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Tatsuki-chan, silahkan selamatkan Rukia-chan." Momo tersenyum dan memajukan jarinya menandakan peace. Tatsuki juga memajukan jarinya."Sip!" setelah itu Tatsuki pergi menerobos badai sendiri.

"…," semua tidak ada yang berkata.

"Tatsuki sudah pergi?" tanya Yumichika.

"KALIAN LAKI-LAKI KAN KEJAR DIA BODOH!" Teriak semua perempuan yang berada disitu.

(o_O)

Tatsuki berlari menerobos badai dengan hanya berbekal sebuah payung kecil. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang yang melihat itu adalah hal yang gila, seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun yang menerobos badai hanya untuk menyelamatkan temanya… sungguh gila.

Kini Tatsuki berada dihadapan Karakura High School dengan cepat Tatsuki segera berlari menuju tempat terakhir dia bertemu Rukia. Badan Tatsuki bergetar, keringat bercucuran dari keningnya kini difikiranya hanya satu yaitu menyelamatkan Rukia.

Dilain tempat Ichigo masih memeluk Rukia yang setengah tak sadarkan diri. Wajah Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan tatapan sendu, wajahnya semakin dekat… hingga hanya tersisa 5 cm lagi dari wajah Rukia.

Ichigo mengejamkan matanya rona merah mewarnai kulit coklat dipipinya. Bibir Ichigo kini sudah menyentuh bibir atas Rukia sedikit lagi dan akan terjadilah ciuman pertama bagi keduanya, Ichigo dan Rukia tak lain.

"Berhenti Kurosaki!" teriak Tatsuki dari bawah tangga.

Ichigo segera memalingkan wajahnya melihat wajah Tatsuki yang sudah merah. Bukan karena malu tapi karena marah, hanya emosi yang terlihat diseluruh badanya.

"Kurosaki kau!" Tatsuki melemparkan tinjuanya pada wajah Ichigo tapi kali ini tanganya ada yang menahan."Sudah cukup Arisawa Tatsuki, kau sudah terlalu banyak bertengkar minggu ini." Tatsuki membalikan wajah, terlihat seorang gadis dengan ikatan merah dan buntut kuda sedang berdiri dengan arogan didepan Tatsuki.

"Matsumoto… sialan kau," ucap Tatsuki tapi Matsumoto Senna hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil."Bahasamu kasar sekali…"

"Senna apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo pada Senna. Senna menunduk lalu tersenyum genit pada Ichigo."Ichi jahat kau kan yang mengajakku kencan hari ini!" teriak Senna sambil memeluk tangan Ichigo, membuat Rukia yang masih dipelukanya lepas.

"A-apa-apan kau!" teriak Ichigo sambil mendorong Senna.

"Matsumoto!" teriak Tatsuki tapi tanganya tetap tertahan oleh kedua bodyguard Senna.

"Apa?" tanya Senna mengangkat wajah Tatsuki dengan jari tengahnya.

"Lepaskan aku dasar pengecut!" teriak Tatsuki.

"Kalau begitu katakana 'aku mohon, tolong lepaskan aku Matsumoto Senna-sama'." Tatsuki menundukan wajahnya kini harga dirinya sedang diujung jarum.

"Baik…. Aku mohon tolong lepaskan aku Matsumoto Senna-sama," ucap Tatsuki cepat dengan wajah yang polos.

"Cepat sekali.. kini cium kakiku," ucap Senna dengan seringai tajam.

Kini harga dirinua sudah jatuh dari ujung jarum, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meyelamatkan Rukia. Tak kunjung menunduk Senna menekan kepala Tatsuki hingga seidkit lagi mulut Tatsuki mengenai ujung sepatu Senna.

Air mata Tatsuki mengalir untuk yang kedua kalinya terlebih ini air mata untuk Rukia."Ayo cepat Arisawa!" ucap Senna sambil menakan kepala Tatsuki.

5 cm…

4 cm…

3 cm..

"Dragon basoka!" pukulan bola baseball mengenai tangan Senna dan membuat cengkraman Senna terlepas. Dengan kesal Senna melihat arah orang yang telah melukai tangan yang sush susa-susah ia rawat.

"I-inoue! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Senna.

"Maaf Matsumoto-san… tapi teman Kuchiki-san berarti temanku juga," ucap Orihime sambil mengambil kuda-kuda melempar bola baseball yang kedua kalinya.

"Sudah cukup… Mitsuki, Fuzuki lepaskan Arisawa." Senna berjalan menjauhi kerumunan orang itu.

Tatsuki segera berlari menuju Rukia yang masih tergeletak, Inoue juga ikut berjalan kearah Rukia." Inoue Orihime kenapa aku membantuku?" tanya Tatsuki."Teman Kuchiki-san adalah temanku juga, Arisawa-san," ucap Orihime sembari tersenyum.

Tatsuki meletakan tangan Rukia dibahunya sebelum Tatsuki dan Orihime pergi Tatsuki membalikan wajahnya pada Ichigo."Tak kusangka kau itu benar-benar brengsek."

"…. A-apa aku?"

ToBeContinue

Haru: SARIAWANKUUUUUU!" *megangin bibir*

Byakuya: *geleng-geleng kepala* kenapa lagi kamu Har?

Haru: Huhuhuh sedih sariawanku.. ini… hiks.. hiks..

Byakuya: Cuman sariawan doang sakit…

Haru: Kau tidak merasakan sariwan sih, bangsawan sih.. pasti nggak akan kekuarangan vitamin C.

Byakuya: *geleng-geleng kepala sambil beresin arsip-arsip fic*

Haru: Maaf saya telat update (lagi) *bungkukin badan sebungkuk-bungkuknya* belakangan ini sibuk! Sibuk! Sibuk maaf kalau ada kesalahan di fic aneh ini, habis ngetiknya sambil sariawan *?*

Byakuya: *geleng-geleng kepala* *lama-lama ngikutin lagu project pop nih Byakuya*

Haru: Maaf kalau kemarin banyak yang tidak puas.. maklum fic tadi membahas soal masa lalu Orihime.

Byakuya: *geleng-geleng kepala (lagi)*

Haru: Terakhir buat semua~ yang umat Islam selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa~ sebentar lagi loh Puase.. puase.. *Upin-Ipin*

Review ^_^


	10. Arigatou

Yaw~ saya mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada yang sudah me-review karya saya ini! ^_^ arigatou gozaimasu….. mungkin terlalu cepet juga yah tamat tapi nggak apa sudah terlalu panjang cerita ini, 2 chap lagi Cupu versus Keren tamat~

Discalimer: Hanya Tite Kubo sensei

Cupu Versus Keren

By aiNeko-Haru

"Rukia? Rukia? Sadarlah Rukia kumohon….."

Remaja kecil itu membuka matanya yang sudah lebih dari 3 jam tertutup. Matanya bengkak hasil dari menangis, badanya lemas dan lemah tak karuan.

"A-aku ada dimana?" tanya remaja itu sambil menyibakan rambutnya yang menghalangi pandanganya.

Tanpa dikomando pelukan dari kakaknya berhamburan kepada Rukia, pelukan hangat dari Ulquiorra dan Toushiro. Kakak tebing es hanya bisa luluh kepada adiknya, Kuchiki Rukia tak lain.

"Untunglah kau cepat sadar Ru, kau tahu kami semua cemas memikirkanmu disini." Toushiro menepuk kepala adiknya pelan.

"Ha? Memang aku kenapa?" ucap Rukia polos seperti orang yang baru terkena amnesia ringan.

"Kejadian yang diceritakan Arisawa sepertinya membuat Rukia bodoh," ucap Ulquiorra dingin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kehangatan yang menghadiri keluara Kuchiki selalu membuat semua suasana duka kembali gembira, hanya seuntai kata-kata pendek yang selalu mewarnai keluarga kecil itu.

Rukia menepuk keningnya menandakan ia lupa akan sesuatu."Ukh! Kostumnya! Aku lupa," ucap Rukia sambil berusaha berlari menjauhi kamarnya.

"Oi Rukia mau kemana kamu?" tanya Toushiro dari kejauhan.

"Maaf Shiro-nii aku harus kembali ke sekolah!" ucap Rukia sambil berlari mencari sepatu teplek berwarna ungu miliknya.

Toushiro hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa menyadari sesuatu. Menyadari tingkah laku adiknya yang kian lama kian bebas, kian bergairah."Kau menyadarinya Ulqui?" tanya Toushiro."Tentu, Rukia-kan? Aku sangat menyadarinya."

Kini Rukia bukanlah Rukia dulu yang gampang menangis dan selalu dilindungi tapi kini Rukia adalah Rukia baru yang menunjukan semangat hidup baru, semangat hidup untuk menjalani indahnya masa-masa remaja.

(o_O Almost Final Chapter O_o)

Rukia berlari menyusuri koridor kelas yang cukup berantakan karena besok akan diadakan kompetisi tahunan. Berbagai macam benda berserakan dimana-mana, apakah itu sapu, pel, lap ataupun karton semuanya bersekaran dimana-mana.

"Sial dimana sih baju itu?" tanya Rukia sedikit kesal sedari tadi berlari tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Mencari ini Kuchiki Rukia-san?" suara seorang gadis menggema dari belakangan Rukia.

Spontan Rukia berbalik mencari sumber suara yang diyakini adalah suara orang yang sangat teramat familiar bagi Rukia. Terlihat gadis berambut ungu dengan pita merah yang menghiasi rambut indahnya yang terikat sempurna.

Ciri-ciri fisik seorang school star, berjalan dengan arogan menuju Rukia, memakai rok yang 3 cm lebih pendek dari rok biasanya untuk menampilkan bentuk kaki yang proposional dan memakai baju ketat yang memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya.

"Matsumoto Senna?" tanya Rukia pada orang yang ia yakini adalah Senna.

"Betul Kuchiki aku Senna salah satu dari 3 wanita terpopuler di Karakura." Senna memamerkan jabatanya sebagai wanita tercantik di Karakura.

"Menurutku lebih cantik Orihime sih," ucap Rukia polos yang dengan langsung membuat Senna memperlihatkan urat didahinya.

"Sudah cukup. Kau mencari ini Kuchiki?" tanya Senna dengan tatapan tajam yang terarah pada Rukia.

"Ah iyah, untung kau menemukanya bisa tolong kau kembalikan itu sangat penting." Rukia mendekati Senna yang masih membawa kotak belanjaan yang disilangkan diantara kedua tanganya.

"Tentu ini Kuchiki." Senna menyerahkan kotak itu tapi setelah Rukia mendekat Senna mendorong tubuh Rukia sehingga membetur tembok yang keras.

"Kenapa Matsumoto-san?" ucap Rukia sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Huh, baju ini masih ingin kau perjuangkan juga," ucap Senna sambil mengambil kasar baju yang terletak rapi pada kotak itu.

"Hei apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia dengan sedikit menaikan frekuensi nadanya.

Senna mengambil balutan kain yang telah menjadi dress cantik berwarna biru laut dengan aksen renda-renda kecil disampingnya. Dengan kasar Senna merobek pergelangan tangan baju itu.

"Berhenti!" ucap Rukia sembari berlari tapi tertahan oleh kaki Senna yang tepat mengenai perutnya.

Senna kembali merobek bagian rendanya dengan kasar, merobek kerahnya hingga kini dress yang sudah dibuat susah payah itu kini hanya sebuah kain tak berguna lagi.

"Ups~ maaf tidak sengaja," ucap Senna tanpa dosa dengan iringan tawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Matsumoto-san?" tanya Rukia sambil menjabak kerah baju Senna.

Pancaran mata Rukia kini memancarkan amarah yang begitu kuat, tak ada kata belas kasihan lagi yang menjadi moto dirinya. Hanya ada kata hancukan –yang- ada- didepanmu.

Senna menepis tangan Rukia lalu beralih mencengkram kerah Rukia dengan kasar sehingga membuat baju Rukia keluar dari rok rempelnya."Karena sejak awal aku sudah membenci orang sepertimu!" ucap Senna lalu melepaskan cengkaramnya.

Rukia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ataupun berbuat apa-apa dirinya seakan dikelilingi oleh segel kasat mata. Senna tersenyum melihat kehampaan Rukia, dirinya puas melihat wajah rival dirinya dalam merebut Ichigo kalah.

Kini semuanya begitu sepi tak ada suara. Terlihat Rukia yang masih memunguti lembaran kain-kain berwarna biru tua itu dengan tampang lesu, dia mengingat ketika teman-temanya membuat baju untuknya dengan susah payah, semua tawa yang mengiringi proses pembuatan baju ini kini seakan habis terlalap api kejahatan Senna –wew author sadis-

Rukia meneteskan air matanya."Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi," ucap Rukia sambil terus memunguti kain tak berguna itu.

(o_O Almost Final Chapter O_O)

Soifon sedang berjalan dengan riang menuju kelas 11-B. Sepertinya gadis yang satu ini baru saja menyelesaikan tugas harian dengan cepat padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia sedih karena Rukia dalam masalah, tetapi sepertinya masalah itu hilang karena tugas harian yang cepat selesai.

Saat ia berjalan menuju kelas 11-B sama-samar ia mendengar suara orang menangis dan dalam sekejam bulu kuduknya berdiri."J-jangan-jangan Sadako!" ucap Soifon asal menebak.

Kian lama suaranya kian menjadi-jadi dan suara itu membuat nyali Soifon kian menciut. Soifon membayangkan hantu gadis penunggu sekolah yang berkeliaran mencari orang yang telah membunuh dirinya.

Penuh darah dan sangat menyeramkan."Sadako? Ju-on? The Wig? The Shutter?" Soifon menebak suara hantu apakah itu dari 4 judul film horror terkenal yang ia sebutkan.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi," sela isakan tangis itu.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk apa? Membunuh orang? Pulang?" ucap Soifon asal menebak lagi.

Soifon memalingkan wajahnya berusaha melihat sumber suara tangisan itu. Terlihat Rukia yang sedang menunduk memeluk kedua kakinya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di kakinya.

"Rukia-chan apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Soifon dengan perasaan lega karena suara yang ia dengar ternyata bukan suara hantu atau lain-lain –hal yang menyeramkan lainya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok haha hanya jatuh saja," ucap Rukia dengan senyum yang sangat dipalsukan.

Mungkin sebagian orang berasumsi bahwa Soifon adalah gadis yang sangat polos dan tidak mungkin bisa mendeteksi perasaan orang dengan peka, tapi justru kepolosaanya itulah yang menimbulkan ia mengetahui perasaan orang dengan cepat *nah loh bingung nggak? Author sendiri bingung banget*.

"Sudah Rukia-chan tidak perlu berbohong padaku katakan saja yang sebenarnya," ucap Soifon dengan santai sambil membantu Rukia berdiri.

Rukia yang sedikit ragu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Soifon."Tadi Matsumoto Senna merobek baju yang sudah kita buat…. Aku bodoh, aku tidak bisa menjaga dengan baik baju yang sudah susah payah kita buta." Rukia berbicara dengan sedikit keterpaksaan.

Terlihat Soifon sedang berfikir."Hari ini hari apa?" tanya Soifon

"Jumat," jawab Rukia lemas.

Tiba-tiba Soifon menarik tangan Rukia dengan cepat."aku tahu dimana kita bisa mendapatkan kostum," ucap Soifon sambil tersenyum dan berlari menuju arah selatan kota Karakura.

(o_O Almost Final Chapter O_o)

Kota Kostum Karakura. Terpangpang nama sebuh toko sederhana yang sudah hampir mau tutup, Soifon mempercepat larinya dengan Rukia dibelakangnya.

"Tunggu~" ucap Soifon sambil melambaikan tangan pada pemilik toko tersebut.

"Ha? Soifon ngapain disini? Udah mau tutup nih..," ucap si pemilik toko.

"Biarkan aku pinjam kostum kumohon! Stark-san!" ucap Soifon sembari sembah sujud dikaki Stark sang pemilik toko *OOC sekale*.

"Kau lihat aku sudah tutup maaf yah," ucap Stark sambil menggoyangkan tanganya sebagai tanda mengusir.

"Kau bisa makan di kedai ayah selama 1 minggu.. GRATIS!" ucap Soifon.

Stark memikirkan baik-baik ucapan Soifon agar ia tidak rugi, tak lama kemudia Stark membalikan tanda close menjadi open sambil berkata."Jadikan itu sebulan!" ucapnya sambil menyeringai tajam pada Soifon.

Kota Kostum Karakura atau biasa disebut K3 begitu unik dalamnya walau luarnya terlihat biasa tapi tidak dalamnya, berbagai ornamen unik menghiasi setiap dingding toko itu dari mulai yang lucu, cantik sampai yang berbau gothic.

Kini Rukia kembali disibukan oleh berbagai macam kostum yang terdapat di toko itu.

"Rukia-chan pakai kostum ini saja!" ucap Soifon memperlihatkan kostum army Stark dan Rukia hanya swetdrop.

"Ini cocok," ucap Stark memperlihatkan kostum putrid duyung kepada Rukia."Nanti bagaimana aku mau berjalan?" tanya Rukia diiringin tawa Soifon.

Berbagai kostum sudah Rukia coba tapi tidak ada satupun yang membuatnya jatuh hati Soifon menyerah, Stark pun sama. Tapi kini mata Soifon beralih pada sebuah sayap putih cantik yang menggantung dilemari.

"Stark-san bisa aku lihat yang itu?" ucap Soifon sambil menunjuk sebuah sayap putih bersih layaknya sayap biadadari.

"Aku tidak punya kostum yang cocok dengan sayap itu," ucap Stark.

Soifon tersenyum."Tapi aku punya!"

(o_O Almost Final Chapter O_o)

Rukia dan Soifon kini berada dikediaman Urahara terlihat Soifon sibuk mengangkat sebuah kardus besar yang sudah usang.

"Apa ini, Soifon?" tanya Rukia.

"Kostum-mu Rukia-chan," ucap Soifon sambil membuka kardus besar. Seketika Rukia terpana melihat apa isi kardus tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Soifon.

Rukia tersenyum kecil."Aku tidak bisa memakainya…" ucap Rukia pasrah.

"Tidak, gaun ini sudah terlalu lama berada disini kini saatnya dia dipakai oleh seorang putri," ucap Soifon.

Rukia tersenyum sekali lagi, tersenyum penuh makna."Terimakasih banyak Soifon."

Kadang kala hari yang beratpun bisa berjalan dengan lancar ketika sahabat kita berada disisi kita, kini Rukia sadar bahwa selama dia berada di SMA Karakura dia tidak sendirian saja, masih ada Soifon, Tatsuki, Momo dan ketiga pria bodoh yang selalu menemaninya dan bodohnya lagi Rukia selalu menghadapi masalah sendirian tanpa mau membagi apa yang ia alami pada sahabatnya.

Karakura High School jam pertama dari 6 jam menuju puncak kompetisi.

Kini semua siswa tengah berkumpul di lapangan utama Karakura High School ini adalah kompetisi pertama dari 5 kompetisi besar. Modeling kata asing bagi nama perlombaan di jenjang SMA tapi berbeda dengan Karakura High School.

Perlombaanya cukup simpel hanya terdiri dari 3 orang siswi yang menunjukan kebolehanya berjalan diatas catwalk dengan anggun dan sopan tak lupa menarik.

"Selamat siang semuanya! Aku Keigo yang akan menjadi host diajang modeling ini!" ucap Keigo dengan gaya noraknya –author disembelih Keigo-

"Perserta pertama adalah ratu Karakura High School! Inoue Orihime!" ucap keigo sambil menunjukan tirai merah.

Tirai merah terbuka terlihat Orihime berjalan manis diatas catwalk, Orihime yang berambut orange kecoklat-coklatan sangat menawan ketika mengenakan kimono berwarna coklat gelap dengan obi orange terang, kakinya terhiasi dengan sandal sederhana dengan bunga plastik disetiap sisinya.

Orihime berjalan kedepan catwalk dan menunduk layaknya putrid-putri Jepang kuno yang memperkenalkan diri."kirei orenji, warna orange yang melambangkan kehangatan dan kebaikan seorang gadis." Ucap Orihime seraya memperkenalkan tema pakaian yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Huwaa! Hime-chan cantik sekali!" teriak Keigo diiringin kembalinya Orihime kebelakang panggung."OKEH! Kedua adalah Matsumoto Senna!"

Tirai merah terbuka terlihat Senna berjalan arogan diatas catwalk, Senna yang memiliki postur tubuh yang proposional sangat seksi dengan menggunakan jaket berwarna merah dan hitam yang hanya terpasang sampai dibagian dada saja dan dengan sempurna memperlihatkan perut idealnya, belahan dada terlihat mencuat dibalik baju Senna.

Hotpants yang Senna gunakan terlihat cukup ketat lalu sepatu boot highheels yang menghiasi kaki mulus Senna, baju yang sangat terbuka bagi kalangan remaja itu Senna gunakan dengan percaya dirinya.

"Cutie Demon~ warna merah dan hitam yang membuat kesan nakal dan cantik," ucap Senna sambil bertolak pinggang.

Beberapa murid laki-laki terlihat pingsang ditempat tapi murid alim dan kuat imam seperti Ikaku, Yumichika, Hanatarou, Kira dan Ichigo terlihat tetap stand by ditempat.

"Okeh lanjut kepeserta terakhir anak bungsu keluara Kuchiki! Kuchiki Rukia!"

Saat tirai merah terbuka hanya ada tatapan mempesona dari pada penonton, Rukia yang memakai gaun putih hingga mata kaki dengan tambahan sayap malaikat dikedua punggungnya membuat setiap mata melihat tak percaya ada yang ia lihat, kombinasi yang sempurna antara gaun pernikahan, sepatu kaca, sayap malaikat, mahkota kecil dan tak lupa Rukia. Rukialah yang membuat seluruh kostum itu terlihat sangat hidup.

Rukia menunduk lalu kembali menatap wajah juri."lost angel, malaikat kecil yang tersesat tapi akhirnya menemukan tempat di Dunia… itulah temaku," ucap Rukia.

Sesaat terlihat Unohana juri pertama meneteskan air mata karena tak percaya melihat apa yang ada diepanya."sungguh alami sekali, tema yang dibuat seakan menyatu dengan kostumnya."

Ukitake juri ini menatap Rukia halus, lembut seakan orang yang ada dihadanya itu benar-benar malaikat sungguhan."sayap yang digunakan sangat membuat Kuchiki Rukia seakan malaikat sungguhan…"

Rukia berjalan kebelakang panggung lalu segera menutup mulutnya seakan tak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi."a-aku dipuji." Ucap Rukia tak percaya.

"Kyaaa~ itu KUCHIKI RUKIA!" teriak segerombolan orang.

"Duh~ memang imut yah!" ucap siswi yang menjadi fans dadakan Rukia.

"Badanya kecil tapi sangat manis!", "Kuchiki mau jadi kekasihku tidak?", "Bagaimana cara agar kulitku bisa mulus sepertimu?", "Kau adik Kuchiki Byakuya?", "Suka ayam goreng tidak?" *pertanyaan GJ*

Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil."aku bisa begini karena sahabatku…."

**ToBeContinue!**

HYAAA APA INI! Chapter yang panjang! karena panjang say tak bisa bacanya! *plaked* maaf kalau banyak kesalahan! Saya suda ada feeling begitu karena ngetik menggunakan jet launcher *lebay deh* chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir… ^^ terimakasih atas semuanya~

**Please Review~ **

**Velerrie-Haru **


End file.
